When Darkness Prevails
by doktorvampir
Summary: OC. Sort of AU. Orochimaru gets another student besides Anko. What is he like? Who is he? Read and Review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be writing this?

Summary: Orochimaru gets another student besides Anko. OC and sort of AU since the past of Konoha was never introduced. Time is when Orochimaru is still in Konoha and Anko is about to be his student.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue 

Orochimaru walked down Konoha eyeing all the people to see if they fit his profile of a test subject. People looked at him and waved and said hello not knowing what the Snake Sannin has in store. Orochimaru walked towards the Hokage Tower to see if any passing Genin had any potential of becoming his student. Unlike other Jounin, he preferred only one student so no time was wasted with other students. One student to learn from him.

Orochimaru heard a commotion behind him and turned around to see what was all the ruckus. He saw a boy being chased down the street followed by another one who wore sunglasses. Both were no older than a new Genin and the front kid held a headband in his hand.

"Give that back you thief." The chaser screamed as bystanders moved out of the way. Orochimaru followed the two kids to see what would happen.

The first kid ran into an alley which was clear until a wall came up from the ground in front of the boy. The kid stopped and saw a pale skinned man sitting on the fire escape looking at the boy and the chaser who emerged at the opening.

"Give me back my headband you stealing fuck." The boy said as the thief backed up towards the wall.

"What are you going to do now child? Just saying something won't get your headband back." Orochimaru said to the kid. The boy looked up at him and just looked at him for a while. "Fine. You want to see a show? Then watch what happens when someone steals from me." The boy said as he took his right hand and pointed towards the other kid. Orochimaru continued to look on as he began to feel a strange chakra coming from the boy. Without any hand seals, a scorpion tail emerged from his palm and went towards the thief at a blazing speed. The other boy didn't have time to react as the tail hit him in his heart and came out on the other side. The tail retracted back to the palm and disappeared. The boy walked towards the dead kid and took his headband back.

"My my. That was impressive. You didn't perform any seals. How did that tail come out?" Orochimaru asked as he jumped down and walked towards the boy.

"Simple. It is sort of a bloodline limit which only I have. No one else in my family has it or ever had it. I would have asked my parents more about it but they died in the last wave of enemies which were attacking Konoha." The boy said as he put the headband around his neck.

"That is unfortunate. Who is your Jounin instructor?" Orochimaru asked as he walked with the boy out of the alley. "I don't have one yet. I am supposed to get one tomorrow and meet my two other team members."

"Hmm. Well then. I will see you around. By the way, what is your name?" Orochimaru asked.

"Sasorimaru." The boy answered. Orochimaru's face changed at the sound of the name. This boy's name was almost the same name as his partner's in Akatsuki. "I am Orochimaru. Hope to see you sometime soon." Orochimaru said as he left towards the Hokage Tower.

As Orochimaru entered the building, the boy couldn't leave his thoughts. He would have to ask the Hokage to see if he could be his teacher. Orochimaru knocked on the door and a voice from inside told him to come in. He did and saw the blonde Hokage sitting at the desk filling out papers.

"So have you decided on a student yet? Yondaime Hokage asked.

"As a matter of fact I have. Two actually." Orochimaru replied as the Hokage was shocked at his response. "Two? Didn't you want to have only one? Why the sudden change?"

"Does it matter. This way I can train a boy and a girl." Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face. Oh the plans he had with the two children. "Fine. What are their names and I will put them into your squad." The Hokage said.

"The first is Anko Mitarashi. And the second is Sasorimaru." Orochimaru said. The Yondaime didn't know of the first one but the second one seemed familiar. Too many names were in his head that he couldn't remember who that boy was.

"Okay. Meet them tomorrow in the academy at ten. Is there anything else?" Orochimaru shook his head. "Then you are dismissed."

Orochimaru bowed his head and left the room. He hated that blonde bastard. 'Sarutobi-Sensei couldn't have had made him Hokage. What was so special about him anyway? Just moves faster than normal. Big deal.' Orochimaru thought as he left the building and went home.

The next day, a purple haired girl and a black haired boy sat in a room waiting for their new sensei to show up. At about ten, Orochimaru entered the room and saw the expression on Sasorimaru's face.

"Hello you two. I am your new Jounin instructor. My name is Orochimaru and how about you two tell me your names." Orochimaru said.

"I guess I'll go first. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I am eight years old and specialize in ninjutsu and some taijutsu." Anko said as she looked at her new teacher. He nodded and looked at the boy. "My name is Sasorimaru and I am also eight. I specialize in taijutsu and anything else which fits my style." Orochimaru looked at him and thought for a moment.

"And what is your style?" Orochimaru asked.

"Fear. I hope to learn some genjutsu which shows fear to your opponent." Sasorimaru replied with a determined look on his face. Orochimaru smiled as he began to like this boy even more. Anko looked at the boy and saw what he was wearing.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" She asked. "Its personal okay. I don't ask you why your hair is purple now do I?" Sasorimaru replied as Anko gave him a look and got up from her table and approached him. Orochimaru looked on and saw Sasorimaru look up and see Anko look at him.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me, then I will have to see for myself." She said as she quickly grabbed his sunglasses and took them off. Sasorimaru immediately shut his eyes and yelled at her for taking his sunglasses.

"What's the maaattteeerrr? Little boy is afraid to open his eyes?" Anko teased Sasorimaru as he got up and approached her. "You want to see? Fine here you go." Sasorimaru said as he opened his eyes and saw Anko looking at him and Orochimaru having a shocked look on his face. Anko yelled as she gave him the sunglasses back and ran behind her teacher. Sasorimaru put on his sunglasses and looked at them both.

"You think you are a freak?" Orochimaru asked. "In case you haven't noticed, my yes too are different than others. You have nothing to be ashamed of little one. Take them off and let others see you for who you are." Orochimaru said as he approached the kid. Sasorimaru took them off after a while and looked at his teacher. He smiled and told Anko to come over. Anko hesitantly approached the two and saw Orochimaru look at her.

"First of all, apologize now. Then both of you follow me and we shall begin our first little test." Orochimaru said.

"Forgive me Sasorimaru. It was just unexpected." Anko said. "No problem."

"Good. Now lets go."

The three left the room and approached a training field.

"Normally, I would have to make you two try to get bells from me and see if you are worthy of being on my squad, but since I hand picked you both, you are already worthy. So instead we shall show each other some moves which we know of and then we shall talk some more." Orochimaru said as the two students looked at each other and hen nodded. "Good lets begin."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay. I wrote this after the idea came into my head. I have a clear idea where it would go but the end of it is too far for me to see. I am as blind as a bat at that point.

Now, before anyone tells me of why the name, I checked a dictionary and it said that sasori was the only name for scorpion so I just changed it a little to separate him from Sasori. What he did with the boy will be explained later in chapter 1. I hope you all read this and review it positively. If there is a negative review, then what can I do but see what you wrote and apply to it, or whatever it is when I change to fit your negative into a positive.

Next chapter: The three of them get their first mission and we see the difference in the two student's morality. 


	2. The First Mission

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

The three ninja were walking towards the Hokage Tower after training together for the past three weeks. Orochimaru was very impressed with his two subordinates as they have grown a lot these past three weeks. Anko became more like Orochimaru and enjoyed his company more than before. Sasorimaru used his abilities without any problems and began to learn some genjutsu from Orochimaru which would scare even an experienced Jounin.

"Today we shall receive our first mission. As you both know, missions are more dangerous with the war going on so do not underestimate the mission. Even if it seems easy, enemy ninja could be anywhere." Orochimaru said. Anko nodded and Sasorimaru looked at Orochimaru and gave no emotion. Sasorimaru walked without his sunglasses and even though people at first were startled, they became used to it and now it wasn't a problem.

The three walked inside the Hokage Tower and knocked on the Hokage's door. They opened the door and stood in front of him waiting for their mission.

"So Orochimaru, your first mission with your squad is a C ranked mission to the country of Wave. Escort a client there without him dying." The Hokage said. Orochimaru nodded his head. The blonde Hokage looked at Sasorimaru and looked into his eyes. Now he remembered who he was. The orphan who was left alone after his parents were killed and he activated some sort of hidden bloodline limit.

"Who is the client?" Orochimaru asked.

"A rich man named Gato. He is afraid to enter on his own with all the Cloud ninja running around. He is paying us for this mission as an A ranked mission but I thought that instead of giving him a Jounin, I would give him your squad. I am sure he would be pleased to receive the Snake Sannin." The Hokage said.

"Very well. Where is he?" Orochimaru asked. "He is in the inn waiting for you. He leaves whenever he needs to." Yondaime replied.

"Then we shall go." Orochimaru said as he was dismissed.

The three left the room and walked outside. "I will go and see our client. You two prepare for departure and I will call you when we will leave." Orochimaru told the two Genin.

"Yes Sensei." Anko said while Sasorimaru nodded. Orochimaru puffed out of there and the two Genin looked at each other and went their separate ways.

Orochimaru entered the inn and asked the woman at the desk where Gato was. She told him and he went towards the room. He knocked and a voice asked who it was.

"I am Orochimaru, your escort to the Wave Country."

The door opened as a short man in a business suit looked at him. "You?"

"Yes. I suggest we leave soon to not waste time." Orochimaru said.

"Yes of course. When exactly?" Gato asked.

"My two subordinates are getting ready as we speak. I will call for them shortly and we shall meet at the gate and leave."

"Your subordinates? I hired for an experienced Jounin, not some worthless kids." Gato said.

Orochimaru put his hand on Gato's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Do not underestimate them. If they are with me, then they are more than you think." Orochimaru said.

Gato looked at him and nodded. Orochimaru released him and left the room. "I will be back in half an hour. Be ready."

Meanwhile

Anko finished packing and was waiting for Orochimaru when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Sasorimaru.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah." Anko opened the door more and Sasorimaru entered and put his pack on the floor.

"Nice place. You live all alone?" Sasorimaru asked.

"Yeah. It gets lonely at first but you get used to it." Anko replied.

Just as she was about to ask him a question, a snake appeared behind the window.

Anko opened the window and the snake entered.

"Orochimaru says to meet him at the front gate in five minutes." The snake said. The two Genin nodded their heads and the snake poofed away.

"We should get going." Sasorimaru said as they both got up and left the apartment.

As they got to the gate, Orochimaru was already there with a short man next to him.

"These are my subordinates, Anko and Sasorimaru. This is our client, Gato." Orochimaru said. "What's with his eyes?" Gato asked Orochimaru. "Don't worry about it." Orochimaru replied.

With that, the four people left the village and began to walk towards the Wave Country.

After walking for a couple of hours, the group made camp near a pond and rested.

"So what is your business in Wave country Mr. Gato?" Anko asked him.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am trying to buy out the trading businesses there so they would only use my services." Gato said.

"But why do that?" Anko asked.

"Why not? It will make me richer and that's what matters." Gato replied.

"Why not just take over everything? It looks like you have to money to, so why just stop at the trading businesses?" Sasorimaru asked. Orochimaru looked at him and had a small smile. 'Yes, this boy is definitely going to be one of my best ninja' Orochimaru thought.

"How can you say that? What about the people who live there?" Anko asked him.

"Well, they don't have to sell to Mr. Gato here. If they do, they will receive their money and decide what to do with it." Sasorimaru said.

"Yes. I like this boy. He could be a very good businessman if the life of a ninja tires him." Gato said.

Just as Anko was about to say something, Orochimaru sensed something and got up. Kunai flew at him from all directions and hit him in the chest. Orochimaru stood there for a moment before a log replaced him. Anko and Sasorimaru got up and looked around. Gato hid near a tree.

"Anko, protect Gato. Sasorimaru, find the enemy." Orochimaru's voice boomed from around the trees. Anko ran towards Gato and looked around for enemy ninja. Sasorimaru stood there and looked around.

"Five enemy ninja hiding in the trees. Two with swords and the others are holding kunai." Sasorimaru said loudly.

An enemy ninja jumped next to him and was about to strike him with his sword when he was struck by a scorpion tail. Sasorimaru walked forward for a couple of steps and the tail went back into his spine. The enemy ninja dropped on the floor and Sasorimaru spread his arms in both directions and two tails emerged, one from each hand, and went into the trees. A moment later, the tails retracted and dead bodies were on them. Orochimaru jumped down with the other two ninja in his arms. Anko looked around and was about to relax when she saw a ninja behind Sasorimaru.

"Look out!" Anko yelled to Sasorimaru.

Before Sasorimaru could react, a sword struck him in his back. But it never came out the other side. The enemy ninja was stunned at the result and sliced off Sasorimaru's shirt and saw dark armor there.

"Secret Art: Scorpion Armor." Sasorimaru said as he turned around and looked at the enemy ninja. Sasorimaru began to perform seals and then touched the enemy ninja.

The other ninja suddenly screamed as he saw his fears around him. Giant spiders and squirrels with white foam coming from there mouths were surrounding the ninja as he dropped to the floor and screamed nonstop.

"You can release him now Sasorimaru." Orochimaru said as he approached the cowering ninja. Sasorimaru released the genjutsu and the screaming stopped. Orochimaru took the enemy ninja and tied him to the tree.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked.

"I am not telling you."

Orochimaru laughed and looked at Sasorimaru. Sasorimaru nodded and used the jutsu again. The enemy ninja screamed and Orochimaru grabbed his neck and asked the question again.

"Fine. I'll talk. Get these things away from me." He screamed.

Sasorimaru released the jutsu and again the screaming stopped.

"We were a scouting group for the Cloud village. We were hired to attack any Konoha ninja and we could keep whatever we found for ourselves."

"Hmm. Good. Now you can die." Orochimaru said as he impaled him with a sharp kunai.

"Did we have to kill him?" Anko asked.

Everyone looked at Anko at that remark. "Yes. If we hade not, then he would have had told enemy ninja and our safe escort would have become more dangerous." Orochimaru replied.

The rest of the night was quiet as Anko and Sasorimaru prepared the tents while Orochimaru talked to Gato about some business.

The nest morning, the group set out again with no more interruptions. During the trip, Anko did not say anything while Sasorimaru walked with Gato. Orochimaru was out ahead as a scout.

"So what kind of business are you into Mr. Gato?" Sasorimaru asked.

"I am into transportation and for a while I thought about going into shipping. That is all you need to know for know." Gato replied. Sasorimaru looked at him for a moment and then continued to walk without talking.

The group entered the Wave country and stopped at an inn which was located a short walk from the main road. Inside the inn were two of Gato's men waiting for him. Gato thanked the three ninja for getting him here safely and paid Orochimaru for their services. The time was around noon so Orochimaru checked themselves in and they went to their rooms. Orochimaru told them to rest up a bit and meet him at the lobby so they can go training.

Anko and Sasorimaru arrived at the lobby and did not see their sensei anywhere. The receptionist gave them a piece of paper which read:

_Anko, Sasorimaru_

_You two train together while I go and take care of something. I will be back at night to see your results._

_Orochimaru_

The two Genin looked at each other and left the inn. They walked around until they saw a decent sized field where they can spar. After the rest of the day went by, both Anko and Sasorimaru were exhausted. Anko was lying on the floor while Sasorimaru was sitting near the tree.

"I see your training was rough."

Anko and Sasorimaru looked up to see their sensei walking towards them. "Lets see what you practiced today."

Anko and Sasorimaru stood up and got into their fighting stances. Anko's was something of a standard style which resembles Sambo(1) while Sasorimaru's resembled the Gentle Fist style.

Orochimaru launched himself at them at an incredible speed which left dust following him behind him. He went towards Sasorimaru first and was about to strike him in the chest with his foot when Anko got in his way and wrapped a chain around his arm. She swung him around while Sasorimaru extracted a tail from each palm and grabbed his feet. They each pulled in different directions and heard a snap. While normally they would stop to see if they actually hurt their sensei, they knew better as mud began to appear where their sensei was.

"A clone." Anko said as she heard a noise and dodged as snakes appeared from behind her. The snakes didn't stop but continued towards Sasorimaru. Realizing where they were going, Sasorimaru copied the move with his tails and it wrapped itself around the group of snakes. The tip of the tail stung each snake as the snakes poofed away. Orochimaru appeared behind Sasorimaru and was about to strike him on the head when Orochimaru was lifted by his feet into the air. Looking down he saw Sasorimaru's spine tail around his feet swinging him into a tree.

Anko formed seals as she chakra began to surround her. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" Anko shouted as a huge gust of wind went forward towards the tree where Orochimaru was hit with. Orochimaru got hit and was blown away. After the gust of wind was over, Anko fell on her knees and began to breath heavily. Sasorimaru walked next to her and was about to pick her up when he sensed chakra coming from the direction of where Orochimaru was blown away. Sasorimaru pushed Anko away and jumped away himself in the other direction as a bigger gust of wind emerged at them.

After it subsided, Orochimaru appeared before Sasorimaru and punched him in the stomach. Sasorimaru did not flinch as he grabbed Orochimaru's arm and dug his nails into it. "Secret Art: Poison Nails." Sasorimaru said as his nails turned light green and acid began to burn Orochimaru's arm. Poison then began to enter through the opening and Orochimaru began to scream. Suddenly, Orochimaru turned into mud as Sasorimaru began to look around.

"That is enough for now." Orochimaru said as he jumped down from a tree. He approached Anko who was lying on the ground and called for Sasorimaru to come over and carry her to the inn. "You two are getting better and better, although Anko, you shouldn't use that jutsu until your chakra reserves have increased." Orochimaru said as Anko nodded her head.

"Sasorimaru, you are getting even better and better." Orochimaru said to him as Sasorimaru thanked him for his observation. They got to the inn and put Anko in her bed. "Sleep and you will feel better in the morning." Orochimaru said to Anko as he and Sasorimaru left her room.

"Sasorimaru, why did you push Anko out of the way when I used my jutsu?" Orochimaru asked him as they walked to Sasorimaru's room. "I had no time to lift her and jump with her in my arms without being both struck by your attack." Sasorimaru replied.

"Although you thought ahead for your safety and to keep yourself unharmed to continue fighting is good, but your teammates are also important and they can be of great use to you if you worked together. You saw that when you and Anko performed that move in the beginning." Orochimaru said.

"Forgive me sensei."

"No need. We all learn from our mistakes." Orochimaru said as they got to Sasorimaru's door. "See you in the morning" Orochimaru said.

'Looks like I also made a mistake when I thought Anko would be ruthless. At least Sasorimaru knows what to do in order to achieve victory.' Orochimaru thought to himself as he entered his room and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The first chapter is done. I hope more people will read this now.

(1): Sambo is a Russian fighting style used by the Russian army.

Disclaimer: You know what goes here. But if you live under a rock, I don't own Naruto.

Next Chapter: More time passes as the Chunnin Exam approaches. Who will be their third member? What will happen during the exam? Chapter 2 will answer that.


	3. The Chunnin Exam Part 1

Disclaimer: Wish I own Naruto, but don't.

Chapter 2

After the first mission, the team was getting better and better. It seemed nothing could stand in their way of becoming strong. Except for one small problem.

"Orochimaru-sensei. The Chunnin Exams are coming up yet we only have two members. How can we enter with only ourselves?" Anko asked Orochimaru while all three were walking from another finished mission.

"I will talk with the Hokage. I have someone who can help us with that problem but I need the Hokage to authorize it." Orochimaru said. "Who is it?" Sasorimaru asked.

"One of my helpers that I got from a friend. He is skilled and can help with the Exam." Orochimaru said. "Now go. I will see you both tomorrow at the usual time." Orochimaru said as they approached the village. Anko and Sasorimaru nodded their heads and disappeared. Orochimaru continued towards the Hokage Tower and enter the building. He knocked on the door and entered the room.

"How was the mission?" The Hokage asked.

"Went well. The teamwork of my squad is becoming better and more refined." Orochimaru said as he gave the documents to the Hokage. "These are the scrolls which were in the bandit camp."

"Good. Here is your payment." The Hokage said as he gave an envelope to Orochimaru. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually there is. The Chunnin Exams are coming up and we only have two members. I request a third to join our team for the Exams. I already have someone in mind." Orochimaru said.

"Who?"

"His name is Kabuto Yakushi. He is a Genin from this village who I associate with." Orochimaru said. "I will see. For now, train your team and I will give you your answer tomorrow." The Hokage said. Orochimaru left the room and went towards the hospital.

When Orochimaru entered, he went to the basement towards the psychiatric ward and entered a room. A boy around twenty stood in the room in a white overcoat holding a notepad. Orochimaru closed the door and dispelled the genjutsu in the room. Everything turned into a dark dungeon with many dead bodies in cells.

"Ah, Orochimaru. What brings you here?" Kabuto asked.

"I have requested that you join my Genin team for the Chunnin Exams. The Hokage will reply tomorrow although he will probably allow you to join my team regardless. How is the permanent Transformation Jutsu coming along?" Orochimaru asked.

"It is hard to figure out what your former teammate wrote in these notes. How she holds her technique for so long amazes me. But I am getting closer to it and soon I will figure it out. Then I will look like this forever." Kabuto said.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow with the answer." Orochimaru said as he activated the genjutsu again and left the room.

The next day Orochimaru went to the Hokage and asked for the response. The Hokage allowed Kabuto to enter and Orochimaru left the room. An hour later, Anko and Sasorimaru were waiting at their usual spot when they saw Orochimaru walking with a grey haired boy.

"Anko, Sasorimaru, this is Kabuto. He will be your third member for the Chunnin Exams. For the rest of the day, you are to train together so you will know how each other works. I will be back during the afternoon and see how your results from your training." Orochimaru said as he left.

Kabuto introduced himself and told the others what he could do. Basic medical jutsus and analytical fighting styles were his strong points. They trained until four in the afternoon when Orochimaru returned. After a small talk, Orochimaru dismissed the three and left. Kabuto said he had to go and will see them tomorrow. Anko and Sasorimaru continued to train until the evening and they left as well.

Late at night, Orochimaru entered the room again in the hospital.

"So how were they?" Orochimaru asked.

"Their teamwork is flawless and they quickly adapted to my fighting style. I must say, you chose very good pupils to train." Kabuto said.

"Good. During the Chunnin Exams, spy on them and see how they react in the second part of the Exam." Orochimaru said. "No problem. Is there something which I should specifically look for?" Kabuto asked.

"Not really. I just want to know who of the two is better to stay with me. I have a feeling that Sasorimaru is currently winning that battle. Anko is becoming soft." Orochimaru said.

"Well you can't really blame her. She had a normal life compared to Sasorimaru. She had not experienced death before your first mission." Kabuto said.

"Yes I know that. Let's see how she handles in the second test. Sasorimaru will probably have fun there." Orochimaru said.

They continued to talk for the rest of the night.

A month went by until the time for the participating teams to go to the Sand Village to participate in the Chunnin Exams. The Cloud Ninja said that all fighting would stop for the duration of the Chunnin Exam as their own teams are participating.

Orochimaru and his three Genin left the village and reached the Sand Village in three days. Orochimaru and his team entered the Kazekage Tower and registered their team there. They then left and Orochimaru told them that they can do whatever they want as long as they don't get in trouble. Kabuto and Orochimaru then left in separate directions leaving Anko with Sasorimaru.

"What do you want to do?" Anko asked.

"I don't know. Want to get something to eat? I think I saw a dumpling stand near by." Sasorimaru said as Anko agreed to that and they both left together.

They talked and ate dumplings for a while until Kabuto joined them and they ate even more dumplings. When night approached, they went to their inn and went to sleep early to prepare for the Chunnin Exam which was the next day.

They woke up early and washed up. They all met up in the lobby and had breakfast. Orochimaru told them to go alone since he was not permitted to join them. He would wait for them in the lobby of the Academy.

The first test was a written test which had extremely hard questions on them. Even though they sat nowhere near each other, they knew that they had to cheat. Anko silently summoned a snake which Orochimaru taught her how to do and it crawled next to another participant. The snake returned and wrote out the answer with its tail on Anko's leg. Anko felt the answer and wrote it out. Sasorimaru used his eyes to negative the room. The ink on the paper was now more visible to him and he copied what another participant wrote. Kabuto knew most of the answers already but wrote the wrong ones fast to fool others who might have thought he knew them. In the last five minutes, he changed the answers.

After the exam was over, the results were posted. Orochimaru's team passed with flying colors. Orochimaru congratulated them and they went out to eat. The second test was the next day which would last five days.

When they came to the site of where the second test was located, a large desert surrounded by mountains, Team Orochimaru received a map and were told to find two scrolls in the caves which surrounded the area. The bell was rung and the test began.

Team Orochimaru went towards the farthest cave and went in after reaching it in 45 minutes. Sasorimaru used his eyes to see in the dark and they explored the cave. They found a chest inside but it was empty. They were about to leave the cave when another team blocked their path. Three Cloud ninja with each holding swords were standing there.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" One of the Cloud ninja said.

"Konoha wannabes are taking this Exam. Looks like we will have to teach you a lesson in which village will win the war and this Exam." Another one said.

All three Cloud ninja took their swords and poured chakra into it. The swords began to glow and they charged the three Konoha ninja. Anko took out a chain from her coat and began to swing it around. Kabuto charged chakra into his hands and they began to glow in a blue color. Sasorimaru just stood there waiting for his opponent. Anko swung her chain into the enemy but missed. She hit the wall and the wall shattered and rocks fell on the Cloud ninja. The Cloud ninja was so shocked as to what happened that he couldn't dodge the falling debris and got squished by all the rocks. Kabuto was dodging his opponent and managed to hit his opponent a few times in crucial locations. After a while, his opponent was out of breath and Kabuto struck him in the chest. The Cloud ninja fell on the floor dead. Sasorimaru stood there and was about to get cut in half by the sword when he grabbed it with his hands. Or what were hands.

"Secret Art: Scorpion Pincers." Sasorimaru said as he crushed the sword in two. His other pincer grabbed the ninja by the neck and the next thing the Cloud ninja knew, he was dead and his head was ten feet away.

The pincers on his hands began to shrink into his knuckles and thumb. Although Sasorimaru knew how this technique worked, it was still a bit painful for the transformation. Of all the techniques, this one hurt the most. The others were nothing already.

The three checked to see if they had any scrolls but were disappointed. They left the cave and searched another cave. They found one scroll and ran into another group of ninja, this time from the Mist. They were easily taken care of and this time found the other scroll in their pockets. The three went towards the 1 mile wide pit in the center of the test location and gave the scrolls to the guard. They entered a door which led them down into the pit. There they saw another group from Cloud and a group from Rock. They sat down away from them and spent the rest of the test relaxing.

After five days, the second test was over. Of the twenty teams that entered, only four remained. The last group came on the last day with a lot of blood on their clothes. This team was from Sand. The Kazekage gave a speech to the remaining teams and told them the next part of the exam was in one month. With that, all the teams left and Team Orochimaru met up with their sensei in the inn.

"Good job with the second test. You are the only Konoha team to pass of the seven that entered." Orochimaru said. Orochimaru left the inn at night and met up with Kabuto in a secure location.

"How were they?" Orochimaru asked.

"They were fine. Anko was pretty much the same. She took out the first enemy by making rocks fall on them. The other enemy she took out was swung into Sasorimaru's tail which impaled him and killed him on the spot. Sasorimaru was ruthless. His first opponent was beheaded while the second one, well even for me it was too much." Kabuto said.

"What did he do?" Orochimaru said with interest.

"He struck his tail into the enemy's spine and crushed it from the inside. The enemy did not die at first but died after a while without his central nervous system to support his body." Kabuto said. Orochimaru chuckled and knew who he liked of the two. "I think there is more to Anko then we see. She is getting stronger but not at the same speed as Sasorimaru." Kabuto added.

"Very well. You may go; I have to meet with someone." Orochimaru said as Kabuto bowed his head and disappeared.

Orochimaru went towards the outskirts of the village where not many people lived. He went inside a house and saw a short fat man standing there.

"What took you so long Orochimaru?"

"I was busy speaking with the boy you gave me." Orochimaru replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for a new puppet. I have my sights on one but it will be hard to take him down. I will need your help." Sasori said.

"Who is the target?" Orochimaru asked.

"The Third Kazekage." Sasori replied.

A/N: There is chapter two. Not much action, but there will be more in the next one.

Also, how hard is it to review? Please do so. You could even say 1 word like good or bad. Something would do. PLEASE REVIEW!

Next Chapter: The third test and the assassination of the Third Kazekage.


	4. The Chunnin Exam Part 2

-1Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto then you are currently living under a rock.

Chapter 3

A couple of days later, Team Orochimaru was training in an enclosed training field hidden under a genjutsu. Orochimaru taught Sasorimaru new jutsus which would help him in any situation. Anko was training with her snakes and a couple of forbidden jutsus which fit her style. Kabuto continued to train with his medical jutsus but often left the training field after experiencing short headaches.

One week in to the third part of the Chunnin Exams, Orochimaru continued to meet with Sasori to discuss the plans for their attack. The attack would be hard since the Third Kazekage was never alone in a secluded area. This is where Orochimaru was going to come in.

On the first day of the second week, Orochimaru entered the Kazekage Tower with a note for the Kazekage. Orochimaru was disguised as an ambassador from the Cloud with plans to participate in the war against Konoha. After a long talk, Orochimaru managed to persuade the Kazekage to meet with a Cloud attack force commanders with a more detailed battle plan. The Kazekage was to go with only two body guards and no more.

The next evening, Sasori and Orochimaru were waiting for the Kazekage to arrive. Shortly after, the Kazekage arrived with his two body guards who looked to be mere Jounin. Orochimaru, as a disguised Cloud commander, began talking with the Kazekage. A couple of Sasori's puppets were also disguised as commanders. Unknown to the Kazekage, the puppets were releasing a poison gas. Orochimaru took the antidote earlier and was preparing to strike when the Jounin fell.

Five minutes later, the two Jounin did fall and Orochimaru trapped the Kazekage in a paralysis jutsu. The Kazekage began to have sand coming out of his mouth. But before anything could happen, Sasori poisoned the Kazekage and the Kazekage fell. Sasori took the body and left.

The next day, news spread of the Kazekage's disappearance. The council sent ninja to look everywhere. Nothing was found, not even the bodies of the two missing Jounin.

Orochimaru trained his team non stop until the day before the third test. With the Kazekage still missing, the council was taking over the duties while the search continued. The final day was made for rest which the three members needed very much.

The next day, Team Orochimaru went to the location of the second test and went down into the pit. There, the other teams were waiting and the a large audience was sitting on the other side of the pit. The council was on a platform above the audience. The matches were made so no team fought themselves in the first round. All three members from Rock were defeated as well as one Sand and one Cloud. Kabuto forfeited the match and left the pit. Anko and Sasorimaru both looked confused and asked Orochimaru why he forfeited.

"I told him to. His purpose was to help you get past the first two tests which required a third member." Orochimaru said.

"Then why did he train with us?" Sasorimaru asked.

"The same reason you did. To get stronger." Orochimaru replied. "There are other ways to get promoted and promotion isn't on his to do list."

The second round was paired off randomly and luckily Anko and Sasorimaru did not have to fight each other. One Cloud fought Anko while the other fought the Sand ninja. Sasorimaru fought the other Sand ninja.

Anko's match was first. The Cloud ninja took his fighting stance and prepared for any attack from Anko. Anko seeing that she was supposed to attack first, took out her chain and began to swing it around with one hand while her other one took out a scroll. She opened the scroll and a shadow clone appeared. Anko and her clone began to form seals. The Cloud ninja seeing that this was something big, began to form seals himself. The Cloud ninja activated his Thunder Style: Magnetic Pull. Anko's chain slowly began to pull it's way towards the Cloud ninja. Anko managed to finish her jutsu before her chain was taken away from her.

"Ninja Art: Snake Whirlwind Jutsu." Anko said as her chain transformed into a giant snake which began to blow heavy winds in the direction of the Cloud ninja. With nothing to hold on to, the Cloud ninja flew backwards into the wall. Anko's giant snake then spit acid onto the Cloud ninja and managed to hit him on his right side. The match ended after that in favor of Anko.

The other Cloud ninja lost to the Sand ninja and was also taken into the emergency room. Sasorimaru was up next against a Sand ninja which wielded a sword.

"You are not going to get as lucky as your team mate over there." The Sand ninja said pointing to Anko with his sword.

"What makes you so sure?" Sasorimaru asked.

"I am the number one Genin this year from my village. You are a no one from yours."

"If you are so good, why haven't I ever heard of you?" Sasorimaru asked.

"Well now you can. I am Baki. And you will lose to me." Baki said.

With that, Baki took his sword and ran towards Sasorimaru. Sasorimaru looked into his eyes and said, "Paralysis Jutsu." Baki stopped in his tracks as Sasorimaru ran up to Baki and grabbed him by the neck.

"You now, for a strong ninja like yourself, you should really look after yourself. Your face is all scared." Sasorimaru said to him. Baki had a confused look on his face as he didn't know what Sasorimaru meant.

"Oh, that's right, you have no scars on your face. Well then let me put some then." Sasorimaru said as he put his nails on top of Baki's left eye. "Secret Art: Acid Nails."

Sasorimaru's nails turned green and poured out acid onto Baki's face. Baki screamed out in pain as the acid ran down his left side of his face.

"I GIVE UP." Baki screamed as the Jounin in charge of the match grabbed Sasorimaru's arm and took it away from Baki. "That is it. You won. No need for extra damage." He said. Sasorimaru let go of Baki's throat and left. That concluded the second round. With only three participants left, everyone look at the council to see how the next round would take place.

"That was great work there Sasorimaru." Orochimaru said as Sasorimaru arrived at his teams location. "Yeah. You gave that guy what he deserved." Anko added.

Thanks was all Sasorimaru could say when the council began to talk.

"Since three participants are left, the final round is a three way. Would the participants come down onto the field." The speaker said. Anko and Sasorimaru looked at each other as the Sand ninja began to laugh while walking by them. "Looks like you two are fighting against each other." He said.

Anko and Sasorimaru looked at each other and both nodded their heads. They went down onto the field and formed a triangle with the Sand ninja. "Begin." The Jounin said.

Anko took her chain out as Sasorimaru took out a tail from each palm. Since Sasorimaru did not use his tails in the previous rounds, everyone in the pit was shocked. Anko then swung towards the Sand ninja who disappeared in a swirl of sand. Sasorimaru swung one of his tails towards his right as the Sand ninja reappeared there. Barely dodging the tail, the Sand ninja made hand seals which he then activated his Wind Style: Tornado Spin. The area around him turned into a tornado as he then charged at Sasorimaru.

Anko returned her chain and activated her jutsu. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." Anko said as a huge gust of wind went towards Sasorimaru and the Sand ninja. Sasorimaru seeing this activated his armor and dug his tails into the ground for support. The gust of wind hit him but had no effect as Sasorimaru was protected by his armor and held his ground. The Sand ninja unfortunately did not have that ability and was blown back to the wall. Sasorimaru took his tails out of the ground and struck the Sand ninja in the shoulders. Sasorimaru looked at the Sand Ninja in the eyes and activated a jutsu just by looking at him. The Sand ninja then screamed as his fears began to surround him. The Sand ninja gave up as Sasorimaru released the jutsu and the tails from him. Sasorimaru turned around and faced Anko as they both prepared to fight each other.

Anko bit her thumb and formed seals and slammed her hand on the ground as a snake appeared about the size of a one story house. Sasorimaru looked back and smiled. This was a perfect opportunity to summon his own kind. He also bit his thumb and formed seals. He slammed his hand on the ground and a scorpion about the same size as Anko's snake appeared before him. Sasorimaru jumped on its back and they both charged forward. Anko told the snake to attack the scorpion while she supported it from the back. The snake charged forward and slithered around the scorpion as Sasorimaru told the scorpion to go for Anko. The snake followed them and was about to bite the tail of the scorpion when Sasorimaru took his own tail from the spine and stabbed it in the head. The snake poofed away leaving Anko all by herself.

Anko smiled at this turn of events as she formed hand seals again. "Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu." Anko said as she blew a giant fireball at Sasorimaru. Sasorimaru jumped of the scorpion and they split into opposite directions as they then charged at Anko again. Anko took her chain and swung it at the scorpion. Anko formed a quick set of hand seals and the chain transformed into a giant version of the chain. It hit the scorpion hard as it also poofed away. Sasorimaru kicked Anko in the stomach and grabbed her hair and elbowed her in the face. Anko flew back. Anko barley got up and raised her hand. "I forfeit." Anko said. "I wasted to much chakra with the two element techniques and I have no more chakra to spend." She explained as Sasorimaru went up to her and helped her go to their location.

"And the winner is Sasorimaru of Konoha." The Jounin declared. Everyone applauded and Orochimaru looked pleased with him. He then looked at Anko and his facial expression changed. Anko looked down while Sasorimaru raised his hands up in the air.

A short while later, the results to those who passed as a Chunnin came out. Sasorimaru and a Rock ninja managed to become Chunnin for their performance of leadership. Sasorimaru commanded his summon well as the Rock ninja commanded his clones with decent skills.

Team Orochimaru left for the inn as Kabuto joined them at the entrance of the test site. Orochimaru was disappointed with Anko and told her that she was going to be training even more to show any improvement. Sasorimaru on the other hand asked Orochimaru if he can train Anko himself for a while since Konoha was probably going to give Orochimaru a handful of missions because of the war. Orochimaru agreed and they made their way towards their rooms.

The next day, Team Orochimaru left the Sand Village and arrived at Konoha three days later. Sasorimaru trained Anko while Orochimaru went on missions. One week after the Chunnin Exams were over, the Sand Village was attacked and a war broke out between them and another village. A new Kazekage was chosen to protect the Sand Village.

When Orochimaru returned, he told Anko and Sasorimaru that their next mission was to the Sea Country. They left the next morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to the one who reviewed my story, Black chimeras1127 that's you. Hope more people would review.

This chapter has a lot of action and since I suck at writing these type of scenes, I hope everything made sense. If not, then review it or email me to get clarification.

Next Chapter: Anko gets her cursed seal and why Sasorimaru did not get one. Also, Anko gets thrown away and the beginning of the defection of Orochimaru.


	5. Anko's Banishment

The morning was all foggy as three Konoha ninja were walking towards the ocean in front of them. Orochimaru stopped in front of the bay and told his two subordinates to wait. A short while later, a small boat appeared in the fog with one man in it.

"You must be Orochimaru. I am your driver across the ocean. Please get in." The driver said as Orochimaru and his team got inside the small boat.

"What exactly is the mission sensei?" Anko asked.

"A number of trade ships were attacked by some sort of sea monster. We are to find this monster and take it out at all costs." Orochimaru responded. Sasorimaru looked around into the water and saw nothing but fog and water. Suddenly, Sasorimaru felt pain in his head and he held his head in his hands as the pain grew worse.

"What is the matter with you, Sasorimaru?" Orochimaru asked as he shifted to the boy.

"Its nothing." Sasorimaru replied as he let go of his head and pretended like nothing happened. Orochimaru looked at him and began to think. No words were said for the remainder of the trip.

Meanwhile

"Have the girl taken care of. Lord Orochimaru is coming soon and I don't want him to be angry at the mess here." A man in a lab coat said. "Yes sir." Two men responded as they began to clean. The man in the lab coat began to study the charts of the specimen in the water tank and he went to a table filled with all kinds of chemicals. He then began to pour some into others and started to mix it. Fumes were coming out of it and the doctor took the new chemical and put it in the freezer. He then began to clean the table of any extra unnecessary things.

A man entered the room also in a white lab coat.

"Sir, Lord Orochimaru is here."

"Then let him in you idiot." The doctor responded. The messenger nodded and left immediately.

Orochimaru entered the room followed by his two subordinates. Orochimaru walked up to the doctor and the doctor gave Orochimaru a notepad with charts on it.

"Is she stable?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. She still resists a little but I am taking care of it as we speak." The doctor responded as he pointed to the water tank and showed the female specimen in it being shocked.

"Good. And what of your other experiment?" Orochimaru asked.

"All is good. Her DNA is more than enough to create it." The doctor said.

While Orochimaru was talking, Anko walked up to the water tank and saw something which looked like a girl. Anko realized that the girl was being electrocuted and that the girl, whoever she was, was in great pain.

"Sensei, how can you allow this to happen?" Anko screamed at her teacher as Sasorimaru walked up to her and looked at what she was screaming about.

"What do you care? It isn't you is it?" Sasorimaru told her. Anko looked at him and was shocked that he could say something like that.

"Don't worry Anko. That is not a human. She can feel no pain or emotions so there is nothing to fear." Orochimaru told her as he walked up to Anko and looked at her with a very serious look. "Sasorimaru, go with Anko to your rooms and stay there until I get you."

"Yes sensei." Sasorimaru replied as he took Anko and they walked away.

"You should do something about her." The doctor said.

"I know. I will need some of your prisoners for one of my new jutsus. How many do you have to spare?" Orochimaru asked the doctor.

"About fifteen or so. Is that enough?"

"Yes I will need about eight or nine." Orochimaru said. The doctor went over to the switchboard and told the operator to put nine prisoners into the separate jail cells." The doctor said as an affirmative came from the operator.

"Also, I need some books about summons as well. You have any?" Orochimaru asked.

"Why yes. Any specific summon?" The doctor asked as he went over to the book shelf occupying half of the wall.

"Scorpions."

"Scorpions? Those are one of the rarest. Luckily I have it. Although in my opinion, I think it is all myths. Only a few people have ever seen any person summon a scorpion. The last recorded report was over thirty years ago if I am not mistaken." The doctor said as he gave the book to Orochimaru.

"More like forty. Anyway, that boy that came with me can summon them. I need to know how he came into contact with them." Orochimaru said. "I will be back later." With that, Orochimaru left.

Meanwhile

"How can you say something like that?" Anko asked as she was sitting in her room with Sasorimaru.

"Simple. I opened my mouth and words came out. Nothing is wrong with that." Sasorimaru said with a soft smile.

"You know what I mean. That girl was in pain." Anko said.

"You heard Orochimaru. She wasn't even human. What do you care. With the amount of meat dumplings you eat I am surprised that you would say something like that. I guess you should follow the saying, 'Just because I want a burger doesn't mean I want to meet the cow'." Sasorimaru said as he began to laugh. Anko wasn't laughing though.

"That's not funny." was all Anko could say.

"I am sorry. Look, just forget about it and you will feel better in no time." Sasorimaru said when a knock was heard on their door. Anko opened the door and there stood Orochimaru.

"I am leaving for the day. You two are to train in the training field which will be showed to you later. I will be back tomorrow morning." Orochimaru said. The two subordinates nodded their heads.

Later that day Anko and Sasorimaru were training for almost four hours when Anko couldn't take it anymore. Sasorimaru wasn't as tired but too would not have minded a break. Unknown to them, the doctor from before was studying them two fight. More precisely, he was studying Sasorimaru. Sasorimaru then felt like he was being watched and looked around until he saw a mirror on top of the training field. He then left without warning as Anko looked at him and slowly got up and followed him.

The next day, Orochimaru returned and went to his room and continued reading the book he received earlier. According to the book, the scorpion contact was only given to a human by a previous holder. Where that contract is or what it looks like is unknown. Also, as part of the agreement with the scorpions, a scorpion spirit is sealed inside the user to grant the user more abilities which no normal human possesses.

Orochimaru was deep in thought until he closed the book and left his room. Orochimaru arrived in the lab and saw the doctor take blood from the female specimen and mix it with the chemical from before. The reaction was sudden. The glass exploded as a blue blob dropped to the floor and went into the water. The doctor took a scroll and activated it by writing some text onto it. The blue blob came out of the water and disappeared into a puff of smoke as the text on the scroll increased.

"The process is complete." The doctor said.

"Summon it." Orochimaru said.

The doctor nodded and bit his thumb and formed hand seals. He then placed his hand into the water and the blue blob appeared.

"Meet the Sea Boss." The doctor said as Orochimaru smiled.

"Good. Now I have another matter for you. You know of my new experimental jutsu correct?" Orochimaru asked.

"Cursed Seal?"

"Yes. Is it possible to give it to someone who is possessed?" Orochimaru asked.

The doctor was shocked as to what Orochimaru asked. "I think not. I never read anything like it before but since your Cursed Seal puts a part of you, or specifically, your power into the human, the human body cannot live with that many influences and will die." The doctor said.

Orochimaru looked at him and was disappointed at the answer. He then left and told the doctor to prepare the nine prisoners.

Orochimaru arrived at Anko's door and knocked. Anko opened the door and was told to follow Orochimaru. She did and was brought into a little cottage. Before she knew what has happened, Orochimaru bit her neck and small markings appeared on her neck next to the bite mark. Anko fell unconscious.

The next day Sasorimaru found Orochimaru in his room and asked him when their mission starts.

"Soon. I have some business to deal with here and it is important. I have reason to believe that the girl in the water tank is the monster which we have been looking for." Orochimaru said as Sasorimaru looked at him. He was about to leave when Orochimaru stopped him.

"Sasorimaru, do you remember when you first got your abilities?" Orochimaru asked.

"Not sure, but my parents died on the same day I was told." Sasorimaru said.

"How did you know that you can summon a scorpion?" Orochimaru asked.

"I just did. I was training one day when you were teaching Anko about summoning when I heard a voice telling me about summons." Sasorimaru said.

_Flashback_

"_Anko, since you do not have many powerful jutsus, I will teach you the summoning jutsu. You will be able to summon snakes just like me." Orochimaru said as Anko nodded her head._

_Orochimaru then began to teach her about summons and summoned a snake to show her the jutsu. _

'_I can teach you about the summoning as well.' A deep voice said to Sasorimaru. Sasorimaru looked around and saw no one but Anko and their sensei. 'Do not bother looking for me. I am in you. I am a part of you. I can teach you how to use your abilities better than you could have ever imagined.' The voice said._

"_Then teach me it." Sasorimaru said in a whisper. _

'_Just think of what you want to say and I will hear it. No need to actually say it.' The voice said._

'_Like this?' Sasorimaru said in his thought._

'_Yes. Now, as you can see, your teacher is teaching your team member to summon those weak snakes. You already can summon the scorpions. Just form the seals and depending on the amount of chakra you put in, a scorpion will appear to fight beside you.' The voice said._

'_Do you have a name?' Sasorimaru said._

'_Call me Doku.' Doku said._

'_How can I contact you again if I need to talk with you?' Sasorimaru asked._

'_Just think about it and I will know and appear in your mind.' Doku said._

_End Flashback_

"Since then, I could summon the scorpions. Why the sudden interest?" Sasorimaru asked.

"No reason. I was just curious. Now I am even more curious as to how this spirit got in your body." Orochimaru said.

"If you find out, would you tell me please?" Sasorimaru asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you. I also have another question. Where is Anko? I wanted to train with her but I cannot seem to find her." Sasorimaru said.

"She is busy. I gave her a certain seal which would grant her more power but it took a lot out of her and she is resting. You will be able to see her later." Orochimaru said. Sasorimaru then left to the training field and began to train again.

Later that day, Orochimaru arrived at the cottage where Anko was located. Orochimaru walked in and saw Anko laying on the floor. Orochimaru walked over and Anko moved away.

"Looks like you survived. Out of the ten, only you manage to survive. Congratulations Anko." Orochimaru said.

"What have you done to me?" Anko asked.

"I have given you a Cursed Seal. With it, you have more power if you learn how to use it. I will teach you." Orochimaru said. Anko looked at him in confusion.

"Does the Hokage know of this jutsu? Is it even safe to use?" Anko asked. "You just said that nine others have died because of this seal."

Orochimaru looked at Anko and frowned. He was hoping she would not question him in this and he now saw her future with him.

"I will only ask this once Anko. Come with me and be one of my top lieutenants and I will grant you with even more power." Orochimaru said.

Anko thought for a while and she then shook her head. "No."

Orochimaru looked at her and then turned around and was leaving the cottage. "You lack control over your emotions. That is why you are weak." Orochimaru said as he formed hand seals and activated his memory erase jutsu. Anko then fell on the ground unconscious again.

While Orochimaru was walking back to the complex, he was thinking of a way to test Sasorimaru's trust in him. There was no way to do it without asking him directly. "So be it." Orochimaru said as he walked in the complex. He walked to Sasorimaru's room and knocked. Sasorimaru opened the door and Orochimaru entered the room.

"Sasorimaru. I am about to ask you something very serious and your answer will hold your future with me." Orochimaru said as Sasorimaru looked at him.

"What if something would have happened that would have caused me to leave Konoha forever. Would you follow me or stay in Konoha?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasorimaru sat there thinking. 'What should I do?' He thought to himself.

"Follow him. See where this goes and then when you are tired, you will leave. If he won't let you, you force him to. You are stronger than that snake." Doku said. Sasorimaru continued to think for a moment longer.

"I will join you." Sasorimaru finally said. Orochimaru smiled.

"Good. When we arrive in Konoha, you will go to one of my secret hideouts and wait for me. Shortly later, we will leave to one of my bases that I am currently building and we shall stay there." Orochimaru said. Sasorimaru nodded his head.

"What about Anko?" Sasorimaru asked.

"She is not with us. I asked her and she declined. I left her by herself and erased her memory. She will not have any knowledge of us at all." Orochimaru said. Sasorimaru looked at him and thought about that for a while. "Alright." Was all Sasorimaru could say. Orochimaru left the room and Sasorimaru began to pack his things. They left the next morning.

They arrived in Konoha in a couple of days and the guards asked where Anko was. Orochimaru looked at them and told them that he was going to the Hokage's office to tell him. The guards looked at each other and Orochimaru continued. He then told Sasorimaru to go to a location in the hospital where Kabuto was. Sasorimaru nodded his head and left for the hospital. Orochimaru arrived at the Hokage's office and entered the room.

"I am afraid to say that Anko is missing." Orochimaru said as the Hokage looked at him.

"Where is she?"

"She was struck by the monster which we were assigned to dispose of and her body went into the water. I sent a clone to look for her but I never did. We killed the monster and looked for Anko for days and still could not find her. I think it is safe to assume that she is dead." Orochimaru said. The Hokage looked at him and then told his assistant to send an ANBU to look for her body there. Orochimaru was not expecting that and thought to himself. The Hokage told Orochimaru that he could leave and he did. Orochimaru went to the hospital and went to the room where Sasorimaru and Kabuto were.

"What now sensei?" Sasorimaru asked.

"I will finish one of my experiments and then we will leave." Orochimaru said. "You stay here with Kabuto and I will come for you later."

"Yes sensei." Sasorimaru said.

"And me?" Kabuto asked.

"Continue the tests and tell me of any change." Orochimaru said as Kabuto nodded his head.

"Orochimaru was about to leave when he saw Sasorimaru's eyes. Something was different about them.

"Did something happen with your eyes Sasorimaru?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasorimaru looked in the mirror and saw what they meant. His eyes, which were mostly dark, were now almost completely dark with the exception of the sides, which remained white. "I didn't even notice." Sasorimaru said.

"Kabuto, look into it." Orochimaru said. He then left.

A couple of days later, Orochimaru entered the room in a rush.

"We have to leave now Sasorimaru. Are you ready?"

"Yes. What happened?" Sasorimaru asked.

"I will explain later. Now we leave. Kabuto, I will contact you later." Orochimaru said as he and Sasorimaru left. They escaped several ANBU and managed to leave the village.

"We will not be returning back for a long time." Orochimaru said.

"Alright." Sasorimaru said without looking back. They then left.

Meanwhile

"What happened?" The Yondaime asked.

"I let him get away. I couldn't kill him." The Sandaime said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So here is the new chapter. I appreciate the reviews, thank you. Any more would be loved. Some of the things here might not make sense with the actual time period from the manga, but hey this is my fic so what I say goes J.

I also reread the first chapters and realized I never mentioned what were Sasorimaru's eyes, so here it is. Just like a real scorpion's eyes, I think.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't owned by me or any of my split personalities. J

Next Chapter: Orochimaru arrives in the Sound Village and Sasorimaru meets the Sound Five.


	6. The Provocation

A couple of days of walking and dodging several ANBU, Orochimaru and Sasorimaru arrived at a little building. Orochimaru walked to the door and opened it. He walked in and Sasorimaru followed him in. A long dark hallway lit with torches was all Sasorimaru could see. Orochimaru stopped in front of a door and turned around.

"This is where you will stay. I will be back in a short while. Do not leave the room until I have come get you. When I come back, I will introduce you to a group of people who you will work with." Orochimaru said. Sasorimaru nodded his head and entered the room. Orochimaru closed the door and left. Sasorimaru unpacked and sat on the bed.

"What now? I left my village for what?" Sasorimaru asked himself.

"Relax. Do what I told you. See where this goes. You are stronger than the snake if you use your true potential." Doku said.

"And what is my true potential?" Sasorimaru asked.

"You have another ability besides your tails and scorpion jutsus. You can access your inner scorpion and transform into a human scorpion soldier. More than you are now. But you cannot access that yet." Doku said.

"How can I access it?" Sasorimaru asked.

"Whenever I give it you. And that is whenever and wherever. Do not ask me to give it to you. I will choose when to give it you or not." Doku said.

"Fine. Can you then tell me what happened to my parents and how you got inside me?" Sasorimaru asked.

"Fine. Your parents gave their lives to the Scorpion ruler. As part of the agreement, their lives are sacrificed to put me in you. You are the last of you family. Your parents wanted you to be the greatest and to have respect that can match even the Kages. How they came across us is not known by me." Doku explained to Sasorimaru.

Sasorimaru sat there thinking and not realizing that footsteps were approaching his door. A knock was made on the door and Sasorimaru asked who it was.

"I am Kimimaro. I am one of the Sound Five." Kimimaro said.

"What do you want?" asked Sasorimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru asked me to come and get you. Please open your door and follow me." Kimimaro said.

"Orochimaru said that he will come get me. He never said anything about others coming to get me. I am afraid I will have to decline your offer." Sasorimaru replied.

"Fine." Kimimaro said as he left.

Sasorimaru sat there thinking if he should have gone with him. What if Orochimaru really did want him to go with this Kimimaro fellow? "Whatever." Sasorimaru said quietly.

A short while later, Orochimaru cam back. He opened the door and told Sasorimaru that he passed his little test.

"The test was about you following orders. I know you follow them but I wanted to see if that status changed. I am glad that it did not." Orochimaru said. "Now follow me."

Orochimaru left with Sasorimaru down the long hallway until they entered a giant room. In front of them were five kids. Now Sasorimaru defiantly knew he wasn't the only one with strange appearances. One of them had six arms while another looked like he had two heads.

"This is Sasorimaru. He is my student from Konoha." Orochimaru told the five. He then turned to Sasorimaru. "This is the Sound Five. From the left are Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon and Kimimaro. They are orphans which I have taken under my wing. In a few years of harsh training, they will be the elite unit of the Sound."

"Who is this little shit?" Tayuya asked Orochimaru.

"He will be my personal bodyguard and right hand man." Orochimaru said. "But for now, he will fight you five."

Sasorimaru looked at him and then at the others. "This is going to be too easy." Sakon said.

"Sasorimaru, go there and wait until I say start. You five are to wait until he begins. You may prepare your battle formations but cannot attack until Sasorimaru has." Orochimaru said. The Sound Five nodded as Sasorimaru went to where Orochimaru told him to go. Orochimaru jumped up to the balcony and said start.

While Sasorimaru looked at the five of them, they began to take on their battle formations. Jirobo was just standing there with his hands out as if to stop a boulder. Tayuya took out a flute and began to play it. Three giant demons appeared and took their own battle formations. Kidomaru began to chew something but Sasorimaru did not know what. Sakon and Kimimaro just stood there. Sasorimaru was really impressed with this and began to think on what he was going to do.

A moment later, Sasorimaru took out his two tails from his hands. The others were impressed but not intimidated. Sasorimaru then took out his tail from his spine and crouched. He sent his two front tails at Jirobo. Jirobo dodged them and grabbed them with his hands. Kidomaru spit a giant web at Sasorimaru. Sasorimaru retracted his two tails which hurt Jirobo's hands from the speed of the retraction as he jumped into the air. Meanwhile, Tayuya sent her three Doki at the flying Sasorimaru. Sasorimaru saw them coming and launched his other tail towards the wall behind him and pulled himself to it. Sasorimaru then disappeared instantly and reappeared behind Tayuya and knocked her unconscious. Jirobo used his Earth Style: Chakra Absorption Technique. Layers of rock surrounded Sasorimaru as he was closed off in it. Sasorimaru felt his chakra being drained away. Outside the rock sphere, Kidomaru began to create a web around the sphere. Sakon and Kimimaro remained standing there. Tayuya lay on the floor.

"My chakra is being drained. How am I supposed to get out of here?" Sasorimaru said.

"The only way is if I give you your next abilities. But in order for me to do that, you must promise only to use them whenever you are in a situation like this." Doku said.

"Fine."

Sasorimaru then felt new power and his body began to change. His hands were now pincers as his skin began to mold into a cuticle. It hardened instantly. His spine emerged and formed into a tail similar to its predecessor but bigger. His head was in the cuticle as well as his eyes were now entirely dark. His legs were in the cuticle and began to form little spikes. Sasorimaru punched the wall as it exploded. Jirobo was shocked while Kidomaru flew back from the blast.

Sasorimaru stood there looking at everyone. Orochimaru looked at him and smiled even more. Sasorimaru charged at Jirobo and punched him in the chest. Jirobo flew back and hit the wall. Sakon and Kimimaro looked in horror and began to ready themselves. Kidomaru got up but couldn't move with the tail around his waist. Sasorimaru picked him up and slammed him into the wall. Kidomaru was knocked unconscious as well. Sakon and Kimimaro were the only ones left. Sakon ran up to Sasorimaru and was about to punch him when Sasorimaru swung his tail at him. Sakon flew back, but another one appeared in his place. Ukon grabbed Sasorimaru and began to merge with him. Sasorimaru placed his tail in Ukon and poison began to drip on Ukon. The merging stopped as Ukon began to scream in pain. Kimimaro took out bones from his elbows and ran up to Sasorimaru. Sasorimaru grabbed him with his pincers and began to squeeze. A crack was heard as Kimimaro looked in shock. Kimimaro managed to break free.

"That is impossible. Nothing can break the bones at that density." Kimimaro said.

"My strength is too strong for you to keep up with." Sasorimaru said in a high pitched voice. Sasorimaru ran up to Kimimaro and kicked him. Bones appeared and grabbed the foot. Sasorimaru looked at him and twisted his foot. The spikes on his foot destroyed the bones and before Kimimaro knew what happened, Sasorimaru punched him with his pincer in the chest. Kimimaro flew back into the wall.

"That is enough." Orochimaru said as he jumped down. Sasorimaru began to retract into his normal self. The Sound Five slowly got up. Kidomaru shock Tayuya awake and told her what happened.

"Now you five see how strong Sasorimaru is. Obey him as if you were obeying me." Orochimaru said.

Sasorimaru was looking at the Sound Five and thanked Doku for the new powers.

"Just remember the deal." Doku said.

'I will. I am already beginning to like this. I am the right hand man for Orochimaru and have the respect of these five.' Sasorimaru thought.

A few days later, the short man from the Chunnin Exams appeared at the door of the Sound Village. He entered and Orochimaru met him in his office.

"What brings you here Sasori?" Orochimaru asked.

"The leader wants you to provoke the Kyubi. This will result it in attacking the villages. Then we can capture it when it is weakened." Sasori said.

"Where is the Kyubi?" asked Orochimaru.

"Here." Sasori took out a map with a location of where the Kyubi was located.

"Why me?" Orochimaru asked.

"It is your duty." Was all Sasori said. "We leave tomorrow."

"Fine." Orochimaru said. "But I am taking my subordinate with me."

"The kid from the Chunnin Exams?" Sasori asked.

"Yes. You saw him?" Orochimaru asked.

"I did. Has a lot of potential. Interesting that he can summon scorpions." Sasori said.

"Yes. Anyway. Will you be staying here?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes."

"Fine. I will take you to your room." Orochimaru said. Orochimaru stood up and walked out of the office with Sasori behind him. "Do you ever get out of that puppet of yours?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. Just when no one is around. You never know when a person can get attacked." Sasori replied. "How is the boy I gave you coming along?"

"Very good. A little shady but very good." Orochimaru said. They came up to a door and Orochimaru opened it. Sasori walked in and looked around. "Horrible art." Sasori said quietly.

"What time do we leave?" Orochimaru asked.

"As soon as the sun is up." Sasori replied. Orochimaru nodded and left the room.

Sasori looked around the room again making sure there were no hidden surprises. After a while, Sasori opened the puppet he was in and out came his real self, a red haired teen. Sasori put aside his puppet and took out some tools and began working on his arms.

Orochimaru walked towards Sasorimaru's room and knocked on the door. Sasorimaru opened the door and Orochimaru entered the room.

"I have a mission tomorrow morning with an associate of mine. You are coming with us. This will be good training for you." Orochimaru said. Sasorimaru looked at him for a while before asking what the mission was.

"The mission is to attack the nine tailed demon fox, Kyubi. We provoke it and leave, while it attacks any village in its path." Orochimaru replied.

"Why are we attacking it and then leaving? There are better ways to attack a village than using a demon." Sasorimaru asked.

"True, but this is not my decision. You see, I am in a certain organization. The leader of the organization is giving this order. The reason is that we are looking for all nine of the tailed demons. But the Kyubi is too powerful for any of us so we shall force it to attack the villages until it is defeated or sealed. Either way, we shall get it. We shall capture the container after the sealing process is complete. But if the Kyubi is somehow defeated, then we just look for any remnants of it." Orochimaru said.

Sasorimaru looked at him and nodded his head. He now was getting excited that he can face something this powerful, even though it is only as a provocation. Orochimaru then left the room in search of the Sound Five. He entered the training field and saw them training together.

"How could anyone beat us. It was five on one. If only those two actually fought with us and not at the last second." Kidomaru said pointing at Sakon and Kimimaro.

"Hey, we didn't think that you three would have trouble. Besides, if fat ass over there actually did his job, then we would have won." Tayuya said pointing at Jirobo.

"Don't talk like that Tayuya. And I was doing my job; it's just that kid had more chakra than I thought. None of us knew he could do something like that." Jirobo said.

"Quiet. Lord Orochimaru is here." Kimimaro said. They all got in a straight line and bowed their heads to Orochimaru.

"I will be leaving tomorrow with Sasorimaru. You five are to train until we come back. If I am pleased with your training, you will receive a gift of power." Orochimaru said.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." The Sound Five said in union.

The next day, Orochimaru and Sasorimaru left the Sound Village with Sasori. They walked for a couple of days until they reached the Valley of the End. There they saw two enormous statues. But that was not what they were looking at, but the waterfall in between the two statues. They walked up to it and heard a soft growl. Orochimaru told Sasorimaru to look inside with his eyes. Sasorimaru walked closer and looked inside. Using his eyes, he saw a cave with a giant animal sleeping. Sasorimaru came out and told Orochimaru and Sasori what he saw. Orochimaru then told Sasori what they should do. Sasori agreed to the plan and they both began to prepare. Sasorimaru was in the meantime a lookout if the Kyubi should change in its state. An hour later, Sasori and Orochimaru were ready. Orochimaru told Sasorimaru to attack the Kyubi and wake it up. Then immediately to retreat and let him and Sasori to finish the plan. Sasorimaru nodded his head and walked into the cave again. But when he was in, the Kyubi was no longer sleeping. Sasorimaru was face to face with the Kyubi.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, yeah.

A/N: The reason I gave Sasorimaru the new power is to give him a similar effect as to what the Sound Five will have in Cursed Seal 2. More reviews are appreciated.

Next Chapter: Kyubi is provoked and another time skip.


	7. Kyubi No More

-1The Kyubi roared at Sasorimaru. Its tails began to swing. Sasorimaru took out all three tails and attacked. The Kyubi roared again and Sasorimaru flew back out of the cave. Orochimaru caught Sasorimaru as Sasori sent in his puppets. The Kyubi roared from inside the cave as the puppets came out broken.

"The Kyubi is far more powerful than we suspected." Sasori said as he jumped further back away from the cave. The Kyubi came outside as Orochimaru took out his Kusanagi sword. He pierced Kyubi at the side. The blade never went inside the Kyubi as the chakra was pushing it back. Sasori sent a puppet at Kyubi which exploded near it. The explosion sent the Kyubi back towards the cave. Orochimaru summoned Manda and Manda attacked Kyubi. Kyubi grabbed Manda with two of its tails. Sasori sent a large number of puppets towards Kyubi which were caught by four more tails. Sasorimaru looked at the battle and went in.

"Summon the Scorpion Ruler." Doku said.

Sasorimaru formed the seals and bit his thumb. A giant scorpion emerged as big as Kyubi itself. The scorpion looked around and saw Sasorimaru. Upon recognizing who he was, the Scorpion Ruler mentally talked with Sasorimaru.

"Why did you summon me human?"

"Help me in the fight against the Kyubi. Doku said I should summon you." Sasorimaru replied.

"So be it. But after the battle, you are going to be punished for summoning me." The Scorpion Ruler said.

"Fine, but do not kill it. This is just a provocation." Sasorimaru said.

Orochimaru and Sasori jumped back as the Scorpion Ruler charged at the Kyubi. Kyubi swung the remaining three tails as a gust of wind emerged. The Scorpion Ruler was not affected as it continued to charge. It grabbed its neck with one of its pincers as the other pincer punched the side of the Kyubi. Upon seeing Manda, the Scorpion Ruler swung its tail at Manda. Manda slithered around it and managed to break free from the grasp of the Kyubi. Manda returned to Orochimaru as Sasori joined him. Sasorimaru appeared at Orochimaru's side.

"Why did it attack Manda?" Orochimaru asked.

"Tell him because we scorpions do not like the snakes." Doku said.

"The scorpions do not like the snakes." Sasorimaru replied.

"No one likes us. But it should know that I am not the enemy" Manda said as it slithered back towards the Kyubi.

"How do we make it go on a rampage?" Orochimaru asked Sasori.

"We lead it in one direction and escape while it continues on the path." Sasori replied.

"Then I have the perfect direction." Orochimaru said as he looked behind him. "Tell the scorpion to make it follow it towards that direction." Orochimaru told Sasorimaru as he pointed towards Konoha. Sasorimaru was a bit shocked but did what he was told. The Scorpion Ruler jumped towards the given direction as the Kyubi followed. Orochimaru told Manda to go and Manda poofed away.

The three ninja watched as the Scorpion Ruler lured the Kyubi towards Konoha. When the two giant beasts were almost out of sight, the Scorpion Ruler was told to poof out of there. It did and the Kyubi continued towards Konoha. Instantly, Sasorimaru fell on the ground.

"This is what you get for summoning me." The Scorpion Ruler said as Sasorimaru was screaming on the ground. Orochimaru looked at him and was a bit worried. Sasori just watched him.

"What is happening to him?" Orochimaru asked.

"I do not know. Most likely a punishment for summoning the big scorpion." Sasori replied.

A short while later, Sasorimaru stopped screaming as the pain stopped. He got up and told Orochimaru not to worry.

"This is where I go. Hope to see you soon." Sasori said.

"Where are you going?" Orochimaru said.

"I need to replenish the puppets I lost." Sasori said. He then began to walk away. Orochimaru and Sasorimaru then left and went towards the direction from where they came from.

Meanwhile

"Lord Hokage." An ANBU ninja said as he appeared next to the blond Hokage.

"What is it?"

"We have found Anko Mitarashi. She was alone and has no memory of what happened to her." The ANBU replied.

"Where is she?"

"She is at the hospital along with the Third."

The Hokage raced to the hospital. He found the room where Anko was in and saw his predecessor there. "What happened to her."

"No one knows. What did Orochimaru say about her when he returned from the mission?" The Third asked.

"He said she was struck by the monster which they were hunting and that her body was not found." The Fourth answered.

The Third sat there thinking as a doctor walked in. She walked over to Anko who was sleeping. "How is she?" The Fourth asked.

"She has lost all her memory from what she told us. How it happened we still cannot say. We predict it was the rocks which she might have hit with her head when she was underwater. But there is another thing about her." The doctor said catching the attention of both men. "She has a strange mark on her neck." The doctor said as she pointed to the mark.

The two men looked at this mark and tried to figure out what it was. "It looks like a seal of some kind. I will call in a specialist on seals." The doctor said as she left the room. The two Hokages sat in the room. Suddenly, an ANBU ninja entered the room.

"Lord Hokage. We have a situation. The Kyubi is on a rampage. It was spotted approaching Konoha from the direction of the Valley of the End." The ANBU said. The Fourth Hokage stood up and looked at the Third.

"Go, I will wait here to see what is wrong with Anko." The Third said as the Fourth ran out of the room. A while later, the doctor returned with another person. The Third instantly saw that this other person was a Hyuga. The Hyuga walked over to Anko and examined the seal.

"This seal has a similar pattern as the Hyuga Cursed seal. But the effects do not seem to be the same." The Hyuga said. "Do you know where she might have gotten it?"

"From Orochimaru. Only he could do something like this." The Third said as he looked out the window.

While the Third was in the hospital, the Fourth tried to figure out what to do. The Kyubi was approaching fast and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Only one option remained. The Fourth then went back to the hospital.

The Next Day

Orochimaru and Sasorimaru returned to the Sound Village. They walked to the training field and saw the Sound Five training. Seeing Orochimaru, they bowed their heads.

"How did the training go?" Orochimaru asked.

"It went well Lord Orochimaru. We have new techniques that help us become better than before." Kimimaro said.

"Good. Show me. Sasorimaru, go to the lab. Kabuto should be back now. I will be there shortly." Orochimaru said.

Sasorimaru nodded his head and left to the lab. Upon entering, he indeed saw Kabuto there. He walked over and said hello.

"Ah Sasorimaru. How are you?" Kabuto asked.

"Good. And you?"

"Fine and dandy." Kabuto replied.

"What are you doing?" Sasorimaru asked.

"Just going over a test. The results are not pleasant." Kabuto said.

"What is the test?"

"The implantation of the First Hokage's DNA into other people. So far, no one has accepted the genes." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru then entered the lab and walked over to the two. "How is the test?"

"Not good. So far seven have died out of the sixty. I am afraid that they all will die." Kabuto said.

"Keep trying. If forty die, then give up. Put the rest in the hospital and let them die there." Orochimaru said. Kabuto nodded and left the lab.

"How was the Sound Five?" Sasorimaru asked.

"They did get better. And for that I gave them all a Cursed seal." Orochimaru said.

"Is that what you gave Anko?" Sasorimaru asked.

"Yes. But she was not grateful and she declined my offer so that is why she is not here." Orochimaru said.

Meanwhile

"Prepare the sealing ceremony. I cannot hold on much longer." said the Fourth Hokage. They Kyubi and him were locked in a battle and none of them could move. The Third put a baby and began to form seals. The Fourth activated his jutsu and the spirit of the Kyubi began to transfer into the baby. After a while, the Kyubi was completely transferred in the baby. With the small amount of time left, the Fourth form another seal to keep the chakra of the Kyubi flowing normally into the baby's own chakra system.

"Make this baby a hero. Name him Naruto Uzumaki." The Fourth said. The Third nodded and took the baby as the Fourth fell on the floor as a cost to using the jutsu which stopped the Kyubi.

And so the Kyubi was defeated and Naruto Uzumaki was given the power of the Kyubi. The Fourth Hokage was no more and the Third took over again. In the Sound Village, The Sound Five became the elite unit of bodyguards to Orochimaru. Orochimaru tried to take over Itachi Uchiha but failed and left Akatsuki. Ten years will pass before Orochimaru returns to Konoha for the other Uchiha.

Disclaimer: If Naruto belongs to me then you are a dimwit.

A/N: Thanks for the review xangelxkurumi, it helped. More reviews are obliviously welcome. Also, I know this is a short chapter but it is just to fill in for the next chapter. I hope the next one would be much longer. I tend not to write long chapters. Maybe that will end.

Next Chapter: Sasorimaru meets the other Uchiha and his team in the Chunnin Exams. But will Sasorimaru follow Orochimaru's plans for him?


	8. Hakubo Is Born

-1"You know what to do, Sasorimaru. I will send two Genin which you will accompany to the upcoming Chuunin Exams in Konoha. I myself will disguise myself as your Jounin teacher." Orochimaru said as he was sitting in his chair with Sasorimaru standing in front of him.

"Who are the two Genins?" Sasorimaru asked.

"The first is Dosu Kinuta and the second is Zaku Abumi. You should know them. They are the two who you went with to check up on Karin and her status in the base." Orochimaru said.

"Ah yes. If I remember correctly, Zaku just received his arm cannons before that mission. And Dosu with his melody arm. Very good ninja. Do they know of the plan?" Sasorimaru asked as he walked over to the monitors which were showing different Sound ninja training.

"No. All they know is that they are to kill Sasuke Uchiha during the second part of the exam. Most likely they will die and you are to save them from their death so they can be used for the Edo Tensei against the Third Hokage." Orochimaru said.

"When do we depart?"

"In two days. Go train with them two while I go train with the Sound Five. I do fear that there is something wrong with Kimimaro. Kabuto is currently trying to find the problem but so far nothing." Orochimaru said.

Sasorimaru clicked a button which brought up Kimimaro on one of the screens and Sasorimaru just looked at him. Orochimaru seeing this, got up and walked over to the monitors.

"Anything interesting?"

"No. Just looking at Kimimaro train that is all." Sasorimaru said as he left the room.

Two days Later

The four of them left the Sound Village and headed to Konoha. Orochimaru disguised himself as a typical Sound Jounin while Sasorimaru went in the same clothing as he did when he took his first Chuunin Exams. Dosu and Zaku were talking to each other about how they would accomplish their mission while Sasorimaru was walking up ahead of them as a scout. Orochimaru was walking behind he group making sure that no one was following them. They finally reached Konoha and Orochimaru presented them with their passes. They were allowed through and the four of them went to the Academy building to register for the exams. After they finished registering, They went into the nearest inn and went to their rooms. Orochimaru shared his room with Sasorimaru while the other two got their own rooms. Once they got settled in, Orochimaru left the room saying that hw will be back at night. Sasorimaru then informed his two team mates that he is going out to look at the village and that they should too. Sasorimaru suggested that they go look for Sasuke while they can have the chance. The two agreed and Sasorimaru left.

After about an hour of walking, Sasorimaru felt a chakra which he hasn't felt in years. He looked around until he saw the source of the chakra. About three blocks ahead of him, he saw a group of people standing around arguing. Although the chakra was concealed, for someone with his abilities, Sasorimaru saw past the charade and saw the demon inside the container. The container of the demon was wearing an orange jumpsuit and was sitting on the floor with a guy dressed in black standing over him. Then he saw his target. Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on a tree branch and he threw a rock at the Sand ninja. Just as he was about to respond, Sasorimaru felt another demon chakra and he saw a red haired boy with a giant gourd in his back standing upside down in another tree branch.

"Well, well, well. This is something. Who would have thought that the two containers would meet before the Chuunin Exams." Sasorimaru said to himself as he saw the three Sand ninja leave. Sasorimaru then saw someone walking down the street who he thought was familiar. He followed the person but as he turned the corner, the person disappeared. Not thinking about it too much, Sasorimaru then walked around the village some more and finally went back to the inn.

The next morning, the three Sound ninja left to the location of the first test. Orochimaru stayed at the inn and told them that he will meet them when the test was over. When they got in the room, there were already a lot of people sitting around. After waiting for a while, the three of them saw Sasuke Uchiha enter the room with his two team mates. Sasorimaru was delighted to see that the Kyubi container was on the Uchiha's team. Two other teams joined the team with Sasuke and Kabuto then showed up to tell them that they are attracting too much attention. They then heard that the Sound village was being talked about negatively and Dosu and Zaku went ahead to attack them. Sasorimaru stayed back to see what would happen. A minute later, the first proctor showed up and the test began.

The test was the same as his first time. Sasorimaru did the same to cheat on the test although the questions were a lot easier this time so he didn't have to cheat as much. Forty-five minutes into the test, the tenth question was given. A fair amount of people left the test room and gave up. The Kyubi container, who Sasorimaru then found out the name to be Naruto Uzumaki, got up and slammed his hand on his desk and told the proctor that he isn't giving up. The proctor then said that everyone passed the test. Then Sasorimaru felt a familiar chakra as the window was smashed and a purple haired woman showed herself. Sasorimaru was never more shocked in his life. Anko. She was still alive. Anko didn't spot Sasorimaru at the group of people and Sasorimaru then thought about what to do.

The next test was being given the next day so Sasorimaru had time to think about the situation with Anko. He decided not to tell Orochimaru about her and told Dosu and Zaku to not mention Anko to Orochimaru. Sasorimaru began to think about the plan that Orochimaru had created to destroy Konoha and began to plan how to get something out of all this.

The Next day

Sasorimaru, Dosu, and Zaku met up with the other Genin teams near the Forest of Death and Sasorimaru saw Sasuke and his team. Anko was talking with his team when Sasorimaru saw a Grass ninja give Anko back the kunai which she threw at Naruto. Sasorimaru know knew that Orochimaru knew about Anko. But Anko did not realize that it was Orochimaru. They got their scroll and went into the forest.

"You know what the mission is. Find Sasuke Uchiha and kill him." Dosu said as Zaku and Sasorimaru followed him. The next morning the three of them found Sasuke and his team but Sasorimaru wasn't expecting to see what he saw. Sasuke had the cursed seal. This was not part of the plan. Sasorimaru then realized that Orochimaru did not tell him everything and that he is now beginning to doubt his loyalty to his teacher. But regardless, They began their attack on Sasuke and his team.

But then another Konoha ninja showed up to protect them. The ninja was wearing a green spandex suit. "Who are you?" Sasorimaru asked.

"I am Rock Lee. And I will protect you Sakura." Lee said.

"Then you shall die." Dosu said as he leapt forward to attack Lee. Lee blocked with a root of a tree which Dosu destroyed with ease. When more ninja showed up to fight against Sasorimaru and his team, Sasuke woke up and he was pissed. Zaku said that he was the one who hurt Sakura and Sasuke was beating Zaku with no problem. Zaku then had his arms ripped from their sockets by Sasuke and then Sasorimaru saw that it was enough. Dosu agreed and they gave their scroll and took Zaku and left. When they were safe, Sasorimaru healed Zaku and then told them that he had something important to say. The others listened.

"As you probably know, the plan is not what it seems. What I am about to say cannot be known by others especially Orochimaru. And do not think different of me when I say the next thing which I am about to. I am currently in the same position as you two. The original plan you think was to kill Sasuke Uchiha. But that is not the case. The actual pan was to test him. But even I did not know that he received a cursed seal. I thought that Orochimaru trusted me after all these years but know I know the truth. My mission was to make sure you two survived so that Orochimaru could use you to sacrifice you for his jutsu later on when Sound and Sand attack Konoha." Sasorimaru said. Dosu and Zaku were shocked to what they just heard.

"Yes. The actual mission is to destroy Konoha. You two were just pawns but it seems like I am not far from your position in ranks. But now I have a plan to stop Orochimaru and to be free of his control. While you two are not under his control because you do not have the cursed seal, you two are loyal to him so that is why I consider you to be under his control." Sasorimaru said.

"Don't worry. We are not loyal to him any more. But what is it that you have planned." Dosu asked.

"The test proctor for the second test is someone I know. She was my team mate when I was still in this village and Orochimaru was still in Konoha. She was the first one to receive the cursed seal but Orochimaru told me that she was ungrateful fro it but I know think that he just threw her away. Whatever the reason, He never told me about her status. I actually liked her but he destroyed that. And know he doesn't even tell me the true plans. So here is my plan." Sasorimaru said as he began to explain in detail what they would do and in the end, Dosu and Zaku agreed.

At the end of the test, Sasorimaru and his team got their two scrolls and saw that the two demon containers and their teams passed along with three other Konoha teams. Kabuto and his team were also there. The were going to be preliminaries to see who would pass to the next and final test. Kabuto the forfeited and left. Orochimaru smiled at that and Sasorimaru saw that and smiled himself that Orochimaru didn't know what would happen. The matches went by with no interest. Dosu fought against a fat ninja and beat him easily. Zaku fought against a bug user and was having difficulty but Sasorimaru used one of his new abilities he learned during the past twelve years from Doku. Sasorimaru told the insects to stop in their tracks and to attack their user or else. The insects sensing the Scorpion spirit inside of Sasorimaru obeyed in fear and the bug user was defeated. Everyone was shocked at this. Sasorimaru fought against a lazy ninja. At first, Sasorimaru thought that the match would go easy but then learned that the shadow user was a very brilliant strategist. Sasorimaru did not use any of his scorpion abilities but defeated his opponent at his own game. He used a genjutsu to make the room smaller and when the Shikamaru grabbed him with his shadow and threw a kunai, it was Shikamaru who got knocked out cold and the genjutsu was the dispelled.

Over the next month, Sasorimaru tried to get members for his new organization. So far, there was no name but Sasorimaru knew who he had to get. And two of them were in the finals for the Chuunin Exam. During the last week, Sasorimaru managed to get two people into his organization. One of them was the creator for the cursed seal, Jugo. The second person was someone Sasorimaru needed to make sure that when the second stage of the plan is in motion, that the monster of the Mist Village was being taken care of. Suigetsu was the second person. Now Sasorimaru needed his final two members for his ten man organization. But these two were going to be the most difficult to recruit. His other two members were already on their way to Konoha and they would be here in time for the destruction of Konoha and the end of Orochimaru.

Sasorimaru went around the village to find his tenth and final member. He found the person he was looking for in a small dumpling shop. As Sasorimaru walked in, the person felt his chakra and turned around to see him.

"Anko."

"Sa…Saso…Sasori…Sasorimaru?" Anko stuttered.

"Yeah. How have you been?" Sasorimaru asked as he sat down opposite of Anko.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Anko asked.

"Its because you do. You and me were team mates together before Orochimaru got rid of you." Sasorimaru said.

"Orochimaru? You are with Orochimaru?" Anko said as she took out a kunai.

"Not anymore. He used me as he used you. And now I am getting my revenge on him. It is time I do what I am destined to do. And I want you to be a part of it. Get your revenge on Orochimaru and help me destroy another group of people who are after me and others like me." Sasorimaru said.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Anko asked.

"Because you know it is true. I can get your memory back and we can be together like we were years ago. Help me kill Orochimaru and finish off nine other people who possess something I want." Sasorimaru said.

"Why? Why do you want me to help you?" Anko asked.

"Because you and me were great together. Don't you remember how we used to fight together as a team. We were unstoppable. We can have that again." Sasorimaru said.

"How are you planning to kill Orochimaru?" Anko asked.

"Well, he is here at this village right now. And the next thing I will say is of great importance to kill him. But you cannot tell anyone about me or what I have told you. Just say that you intercepted Orochimaru talking here in this village. Understand?" Sasorimaru asked.

"Yeah."

"in two days, during the final test of the Chuunin Exams, Konoha will be attacked by Sound and Sand ninja. Orochimaru will have the Third Hokage trapped so he can fight him to the death. It is during that time that we can kill him. If Konoha is prepared, then the forces can be repelled. And then there are four of his elite bodyguards who will be protecting him and the Third from any interruptions. I know how to stop them and once they are killed, Orochimaru will have no chance." Sasorimaru said. "What do you say? You can go now and tell the Third of what I have said but meet me here at eleven tonight so we can talk more."

"Fine." Anko said as she left the shop.

Later that night, Anko decided to join Sasorimaru. Sasorimaru then undid the jutsu which Orochimaru used to block out memories from her past. Anko then remembered everything and was happy to be back with Sasorimaru. Suigetsu arrived at the village the same night and Jugo was brought in by the other two members.

"Now that everyone is here, I will tell you the name of this organization. Welcome to Hakubo(1)." Sasorimaru said.

"Hakubo? Why that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because it fits. Now, in two days, the first phase goes into motion. But first, to make sure everyone here knows who everyone is, we will say our names. I will go first. My name is Sasorimaru."

"Anko Mitarashi."

"Dosu Kinuta."

"Zaku Abumi."

"Jugo."

"Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Tobi."

"Aradam."

"Good. Now, the last two members will be recruited after the first phase. I suggest that we all plan how we will attack the Sound Four. They will create a barrier jutsu which will be almost impossible to get by. The one way to destroy it is for Dosu and Zaku to use their sound techniques and destroy it from inside. If at least one of the Sound Four is killed or rendered incapable of fighting, then the barrier is gone and the rest of us can attack the other three Sound Elite. Konoha ninja will no doubly join the attack so we cannot kill them. Once the Sound Four and Orochimaru are dead, we all leave. The last two members will join shortly after the first phase. Once they join, then we begin phase two." Sasorimaru explained.

"Who are the other two you have in mind?" Aradam asked.

"The first is Sasuke Uchiha. He will be useful with the Sharingan to defeat the other Sharingan. The second is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the Kyubi container and since he contains the strongest demon of the nine tailed demons, he will be also useful to keep Sasuke Uchiha under control from getting to out of control when he is fighting Itachi Uchiha." Sasorimaru said.

Aradam looked at him and then looked away. Tobi raised his hand. "I have a question."

"What?"

"When the first phase is complete, what is the second phase?" Tobi asked.

"That will be told later. First things first. Orochimaru must die and the Sound Village is to be destroyed." Sasorimaru said.

After that, the eight members of Hakubo split and went their separate ways to spend the night. Aradam remained in the room.

"So, the chance to see both of my descendants and to meet the Kyubi once again. This will be good." Aradam said as he got up and walked to his inn.

A/N: Well that is that. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter may seem the same length as the previous ones but I had to stop it here and keep it at suspense. The next chapter hopefully will come soon.

(1). Hakubo means twilight.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and I won't say this again.

Next Chapter: The invasion of Konoha and the last two members join.


	9. Hakubo Completed

-1The start of the Chuunin Exams was taking place in Konoha and many important people were gathering at the stadium to watch the combatants fight each other. The Third Hokage was sitting on top of a building on a balcony with a bodyguard standing behind him. The Fourth Kazekage was approaching the Hokage along with two of his own bodyguards. The two village leaders greeted each other and the Fourth Kazekage sat down in his chair. The Third Hokage then stood up and announced the start of the Chuunin Exams.

The first match was between Naruto and Neji. The fight was long and quite impressive when Naruto began to use the chakra of the Kyubi. The Hyuga was defeated and the match was over. The next match was between Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke increased his speed dramatically during the month and was going faster than the sand which protected Gaara. Sasuke managed to use his Chidori on Gaara and Gaara was wounded. It was then when the invasion began.

The vast majority of the audience fell asleep to the technique which Kabuto used. The bodyguard protecting the Hokage was killed by the two owned by the Kazekage. The Sound Four emerged and placed their barrier jutsu around the perimeter of the rooftop. Orochimaru revealed himself and was now talking to the Third. Sasorimaru knew this was the time and him along with the other seven members raced to the rooftop. Anko told the ANBU which were standing there that they were there to help the Hokage.

"You know what to do. Go." Sasorimaru said as his team split up. To take care of the Sound Four, one of the four had to be injured to release the barrier. This was where Zaku and Dosu came in. They went to where Sakon and Ukon were and Dosu used his melody arm to harm Sakon. The barrier was dispelled for a short time allowing Sasorimaru, Anko, Jugo, Suigetsu, Tobi, Dosu and Zaku inside. The ANBU remained outside to fight off any interruptions. Aradam remained outside as well. The Sound Four seeing that enemies were inside the barrier, created shadow clones to hold the barrier while they fought off the intruders. There was no sense in making a barrier behind them with Dosu just dispelling it.

Dosu and Zaku prepared themselves against Sakon and his brother. Zaku blasted Sakon away but Ukon emerged next to him. Just as he was about to merge with Zaku, Dosu hit him with his sound waves and Ukon fell to the floor. Dosu kept the two brothers down while Zaku killed them.

Jugo went to fight Jirobo. Jirobo activated his cursed seal and lunged himself towards Jugo. Jugo used his abilities and easily dispatched Jirobo.

"Another one using the cursed seal improperly. This will be fun." Jugo said as he was getting pumped up. When Jirobo got up and activated his second form, Jugo was now all psyched up and charged at Jirobo. Jugo hit him hard in the chest with his arm, which was transformed into a giant claw, and Jirobo flew back. The cursed seal on him receded and Jirobo was knocked out. Jugo however was not satisfied and when on ahead to finish him off. Jugo crushed his head and Jirobo was killed in an instant. Jugo was about to go off and kill others when Sasorimaru activated a seal which he put on Jugo earlier to stop his murderous urges.

Suigetsu went with the sword which Zabuza previously owned and stood in front of Tayuya. Suigetsu swung his sword at her but Tayuya jumped back and began to play her flute. Suigetsu then was trapped in a genjutsu and couldn't move. Tayuya walked over to Suigetsu and took a kunai from his pouch and stabbed Suigetsu in the heart. But Tayuya was shocked when Suigetsu turned into water.

"Damn it. A water clone huh." Tayuya said as she looked around to find Suigetsu. But the water where Suigetsu was began to rise and surround Tayuya. It created a bubble around her and Suigetsu appeared next to the bubble with one of his arms merged with the bubble.

"Water style: Water Prison Jutsu." Suigetsu said as Tayuya began to choke on the water. Within minutes, Tayuya was dead as well.

Kidomaru looked around at his team mates and saw that they were in trouble. But before he could move, a man with an orange mask stood in his way.

"I guess you are my opponent. I just want to apologize now for what I will do to you." Tobi said as Kidomaru began to laugh.

"You think you can do something? Just try." Kidomaru said as he spit web at Tobi. Tobi jumped put of the way and activated a jutsu.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu." Tobi said as a wall of earth appeared in front of him blocking more web. "Earth Style: Mud Arm Jutsu." Tobi then said as an arm appeared on the side of the wall where Kidomaru was. Tobi then moved his arm around and the mud arm copied the movements. Kidomaru began to dodge and bit his thumb and formed a seal. A puff of smoke appeared and in its place was a giant spider. Kidomaru jumped on its back and the spider attacked the arm and the wall. Tobi began to evade the spider and appeared behind Kidomaru and formed another set of seals.

"Thunder Style: Electric Paralysis Jutsu." Tobi said as a medium sized radius of electricity surrounded Tobi and hit both Kidomaru and the giant spider. The spider poofed away while Kidomaru dropped to the floor. "Unlike a normal paralysis jutsu, this one actually harms the opponent before paralyzing them. Now watch this new move I just learned about fifteen minutes ago." Tobi said as he formed seals. When he finished, nothing happened. "Strange. My hand was supposed to light up in lightning. Oh well, then I will do it another way." Tobi said as he shrugged and took out a kunai and stabbed it in Kidomaru. Kidomaru died on the spot.

When all four of the Sound Four died, their shadow clones dispersed and the barrier was released. Orochimaru saw this but wouldn't allow the Hokage to escape. But when he was about to activate a barrier jutsu, he felt two familiar chakra flows.

"So you plan on betraying me Sasorimaru. And you brought this dropout along with you. Long time no see Anko." Orochimaru said as the two of them jumped down next to the Hokage.

"We will take care of this Lord Hokage. Go help the villagers." Anko said. The Hokage knowing that Anko and Sasorimaru were stronger than they appeared, set off. Orochimaru looked pissed but didn't follow him. The two in front of him were more important now.

"You will pay for your involvement. I should of killed you both from the start but know I will not hesitate to do it today." Orochimaru said as he formed a set of seals. Sasorimaru took out his tails and Anko took out a chain.

"Just like old times, huh." Anko said. " Yeah, except this time, there is no holding back." Sasorimaru replied.

"DIE." Orochimaru yelled as he blew powerful gust of wind in the direction of his two former students. Anko and Sasorimaru dodged by jumping at opposite directions. Orochimaru appeared in front of Anko and grabbed her neck. As he squeezed, his clone was fighting Sasorimaru. Anko then changed into a pile of mud and the real Anko grabbed Orochimaru by his arm with her chain and began to swing him around. Anko swung Orochimaru in the direction of where Sasorimaru was and Sasorimaru grabbed him with his tails and slammed him in his own clone. The clone and Orochimaru dissolved into mud.

"You two will not beat me that easily." Orochimaru said as he appeared behind Them about fifty feet away and forming hand seals. "Edo Tensei."

Two coffins emerged and opened up. The two first Hokage stepped out and were brought back to life by a charm which Orochimaru placed into their bodies. "Now kill them both." Orochimaru commanded. The two figures charged at the two but were stopped by Aradam.

"Long time no see you two. You look bloody awful." Aradam said as he grabbed him and the Second by the arms and slammed them together. "Go get Orochimaru. I will take care of these two." Aradam yelled to Sasorimaru and Anko. They nodded and went after Orochimaru who was now fleeing.

Aradam saw the First get up and start charging at him. Aradam formed some quick seals and threw a giant fireball at him. The First dodged and where he was a water missile was going towards the fireball and Aradam. Aradam dodged but was grabbed by a tree branch. Looking around, he saw the First using his famous wood techniques.

"You know that won't work. It didn't all those years ago and it certainly won't know." Aradam said as he threw another fireball at the tree which was producing the branches. The tree burned instantly and Aradam dropped to the floor. But the Second came up to him and they both began to fight. Aradam was evading the Second's attacks. "Hahaha, that won't work either. Not against these eyes." Aradam chuckled as he grabbed the Second's arm and twisted it. He then threw him across the roof and saw the First charging at him. Aradam saw that the First was forming seals, remembered what jutsu it was for from their previous fight. And as Aradam expected, darkness surrounded him. But the darkness did not stop him from fighting at his best.

"Fire Style: Hell Fire Jutsu." Aradam said as he began to spit fire from his mouth. But the fire then began to spread in mid-air and go everywhere. "Remember this jutsu?" Aradam said as he began to look at the carnage in front of him. Even with the resurrecting abilities from Orochimaru's jutsu, it was not enough to heal from the fire that Aradam used. The First and Second Hokage died for a second time in the past fifty years.

The invading forces were easily being repelled since it was known that the invasion was going to take place. Orochimaru jumped down next to an ANBU dressed in black. "We must get out of here Kabuto." Orochimaru said as Kabuto nodded. Just as they were about to leave, a tail went through Kabuto's chest while a chain appeared around Orochimaru's neck. Kabuto dropped to the floor while Orochimaru turned around.

"You two will never defeat me. As strong as you are, you have not the amount of experience needed to kill me." Orochimaru said as he began to chuckle slightly.

The chain then tightened around Orochimaru but another pile of mud was in his place. Orochimaru appeared from below the ground behind the two and sent snakes at them from his arm sleeves. Sasorimaru was caught by the snakes and when the snakes bit him, the snakes disappeared and during this moment of surprise from Orochimaru, Anko formed a shadow clone and grabbed Orochimaru by his arm.

"Time for me to use a jutsu which you taught me long ago. Ninja Art: Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu." Anko said as Orochimaru had a shocked expression on his face. "Since this is a shadow clone doing the technique and not me, you will die while I remain alive." Anko explained as a pair of snakes bit the clone and Orochimaru on their wrists. The clone poofed away and Orochimaru dropped to his knees.

"This is not the end of me. I will be back." Orochimaru said as he began to laugh. Moments later, he died. Sasorimaru looked around. It was then that he noticed that a certain someone was not there any longer. "Where is Kabuto?"

"I don't know. Forget him. We have other issues at the moment." Anko replied.

All around Konoha, Sand and Sound ninja were being killed. The Third Hokage was joined by the Toad Sannin in the battle to save Konoha. Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki was fighting Gaara of the Dessert with Sasuke looking at the battle. Gaara was defeated and all invading forces retreated. During the fight, Anko and Sasorimaru met up with the Third.

"Lord Hokage, I know that this is not the best time, but I would like to resign from Konoha and wander the world much like how Jiraiya here is." Anko asked the Third. "Very well, I trust that you will be going with Sasorimaru here?"

"Yes." Anko replied.

"Then I hope you have a safe journey." The Third said. Anko and Sasorimaru then left Konoha along with the other six members of Hakubo. Meanwhile, two cloaked figures were approaching Konoha in the mist of the following morning.

"They survived the attack. How interesting. Don't you think Itachi?"

"…"

"Heh. You feel nothing for the village, huh? Oh well, lets go."

The two figures entered the village and sat in a small coffee shop. Behind them, Sasuke met up with his teacher. One of the two cloaked figures twitched his finger when he heard Sasuke's voice. The two of them then left the shop.

Meanwhile

"So when do we recruit the other two?" Tobi asked Sasorimaru.

"Soon. But first, we need to find Itachi and Kisame of Akatsuki." Sasorimaru replied.

"Akatsuki? Oh, how nice. I have a friend there. His name is Zetsu." Tobi replied with a happy tone.

"Do you? Then this can go into our advantage. Right?" Anko asked.

"Yes. I do hope however that you have no hard feelings when Zetsu dies." Sasorimaru said.

"Why, are you planning to kill him?" Tobi asked.

"Yes. Your 'friend' has been following me for some time now and it is pissing me off. They want me so they can observe how I have my powers. That is not their business and they have stuck their nose into my affairs for the last time. They have interfered with me before and usually Orochimaru has helped but they never wanted Orochimaru, they wanted me. Luckily for us, I have Orochimaru's old Akatsuki ring so that will help." Sasorimaru said.

"Yo Sasorimaru, we have found Itachi and Kisame. And you won't believe where they are. In Konoha." Zaku said as he walked into the room. "So do we go there now?"

"No. We follow them both and see of Itachi has made any interaction with Sasuke. If he has, then persuading Sasuke to join will be easier. Naruto will follow him and if not, then another person is in my sights to join us in the elimination of Akatsuki." Sasorimaru said.

A couple of days later after Itachi made contact with Sasuke, Sasorimaru departed with Anko and Jugo to find Sasuke. They arrived at Konoha and told the guards that they were here to see the Hokage. When they arrived, Anko told the situation about Sasuke and Itachi.

"So you want to get rid of Akatsuki? Why should I send the last remaining Uchiha with you? What good will it help us?" The Third asked.

"Well, Akatsuki is hunting for the nine tailed demons. Since Naruto is one of them, it would be beneficial to allow Sasuke and if possible , Naruto himself, to help us get rid of Akatsuki. Akatsuki has been targeting me as well and I hope to get rid of them sooner rather than later." Sasorimaru explained.

"Hmm. Fine, when Sasuke wakes up, the choice will be his. As for Naruto, he is currently away with Jiraiya to find Tsunade, the third Sannin. She will help Kakashi and Sasuke to wake up. Although, it will be difficult for them to persuade her to come but I know Jiraiya and Naruto can do it. When they return, it will be Naruto's decision as well." The Third explained.

"Very well. But for now, if you do not mind, we would like to remain in the village to wait for them." Sasorimaru asked. The Hokage nodded in agreement.

The three of them then walked to the inn and went into their separate rooms. At night, the three of them went to a bar and drank together and told of their past to each other. Jugo was at first hesitant to talk but soon the alcohol took over and he was talking. After midnight, they went back to the inn to sleep off the booze.

About one month later, Naruto returned with Jiraiya, Tsunade and her assistant. The third greeted his other student and told her of the situation. Tsunade then healed Sasuke and Kakashi and the next day, Sasorimaru, Anko, Jugo, Naruto and the Hokage went into Sasuke's room in the hospital.

"Sasuke, there is someone here who wishes to speak with you." The Third said.

"Yes. My name is Sasorimaru. Although you saw me at the Chuunin Exams, believe me that I am much stronger than your average Jounin. In fact, I was, to my knowledge before the attack, Orochimaru's right hand man. But I was fooled and here I am now. What my proposition for you is simple. Join me and my organization and you can have your revenge on Itachi." Sasorimaru said as Sasuke was shocked at the proposal.

"But before you decide, let me explain what your role would be. At this moment, as you must know, you are much weaker than Itachi. But I can train you myself until you are more than ready to face Itachi. Also, you have the cursed seal on you. Since Orochimaru is dead, he cannot train you to use it. But Jugo here is the origin of the cursed seal, so he will train you on how to use it properly." Sasorimaru said.

"But you will not be alone." Sasorimaru continued facing Naruto. "You also have the opportunity to join. You will help not only Sasuke to have a rival to train with, but yourself as I can train you in the art of fighting with the aid of another. You have the Kyubi to help you, I too have something inside me to aid me during battle. You will have the strength needed to be the greatest ninja in Konoha and the greatest Hokage this village would have ever seen. So, now that you both have heard my offer, what do you say?" Sasorimaru asked.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and thought about it. Seeing that they were uncertain if they were allowed to accept, the Third told them that it was okay to go but that they would have to return to Konoha if need be.

At this, both youngsters agreed to the offer that Sasorimaru made and joined Hakubo. A few days later, the five of them left to their new base to meet up with the others.

A/N: Here is the new chapter. If you still cannot figure out who Aradam is, and it is kinda hard since he wasn't introduced fully in the manga, but from what I have read at some forums, the timeline of his should fit. He will be revealed in the next chapter. So do please review, honestly I would like some feedback here.

Next Chapter: Akatsuki begins to fall.


	10. Akatsuki vs Hakubo Round 1

Here is the next chapter of this fic. I waited a while to see what would happen in the manga which I could use. I think its about time that I updated this.

Sasorimaru, Anko, Jugo, Naruto, and Sasuke arrived at their base and found some of the members in the kitchen. Aradam and Tobi were not amongst them.

"Ah, so you got the other two. About time. So what do we do now?" Zaku asked.

"We train until we can take on the Akatsuki without problems. Where are Aradam and Tobi?" Sasorimaru asked.

"They left together two days ago. Said they will be back around now." Suigetsu said.

"Not to fear, we are here." Tobi said from behind them. Aradam was walking behind him.

"Where did you go?" Anko asked.

"Nowhere that needs an explanation." Aradam replied as he sat down next to Tobi at the table. "Those are the newest recruits?" Aradam asked as he looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yes. But before we continue into the training, I think it is about time to tell us who you really are Aradam. And you too Tobi." Sasorimaru asked.

The two of them did not even look at each other. "What do you mean?" Tobi asked.

"What I mean is that how do you two have the exact same chakra signature." Sasorimaru said.

At this everyone looked at Tobi and Aradam.

"Heh, you finally noticed?" Tobi said.

"No, I knew from the start. I just didn't say anything before the attack on Orochimaru. Now tell us who you really are." Sasorimaru said.

"Fine. We are really the same person, but at the same time, two different people." Tobi said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Zaku asked.

"He means that one of them is the real person while the other is a clone." Sasorimaru replied.

"Yes. But which one is the real one?" Tobi asked.

"You are. Aradam is the copy." Sasorimaru said as he walked closer to Tobi.

"How did you know?" Tobi asked.

"I already told you. You two have different chakra signatures. Then I figured that the real one would be wearing the mask while the copy, who was disposable, would reveal himself. Besides, you two have the same eyes and haircut." Sasorimaru explained.

"Oh? You see my eye?" Tobi asked.

"Yea. Now, are you with the Akatsuki or with us?" Sasorimaru asked. Everyone except for Sasuke and Naruto remained alert. Naruto, who was unusually quiet, was looking at Tobi with red eyes.

"He is with Akatsuki. He is the ringleader of them." Naruto said with a demonic voice. "He was the one who summoned me into that waterfall."

"Heh. Yes I did. And yes, I am with Akatsuki. The only reason I am here was because we needed to get rid of Orochimaru. And now that that is taken care of, there is no reason for us to be here." Tobi said.

At that statement, Naruto charged at Tobi. Aradam intercepted him while Tobi jumped back and ran towards the door.

"You all better not pay attention to me, but to the people outside the base." Tobi said as he dodged the attacks which were lunged at him. Sasorimaru now sensed six people outside the base.

"Shit. There are six…no, seven Akatsuki at our door. Sasuke, help Naruto while the rest of us fight off our intruders. And by no means do you two go outside. They want Naruto and you need to make sure that he doesn't leave." Sasorimaru said as they all chased Tobi out the door. Sasuke ran towards Naruto, who was having trouble against Aradam.

Naruto saw Sasuke charge up his chidori and run towards Aradam. Aradam dodged it with ease but then saw Naruto with rasengan charging towards him. Aradam grabbed Naruto's hand and threw him away. Just as Aradam turned to see what Sasuke was doing, he saw the chidori impale him through the chest. Aradam just smiled as he fell on the floor. It was then that he began to change into someone else. Naruto calmed down seeing that Aradam was dead.

Meanwhile

Tobi ran outside and saw the six members of Akatsuki that he called earlier. Sasorimaru, Anko, Jugo, Suigetsu, Zaku, and Dosu ran outside after Tobi and saw their targets. Itachi and Kisame were standing to the right. Sasori and Deidara were standing to the left while Kakuzu and Dero were standing in the middle. Zetsu emerged next to Tobi and grabbed him.

"Looks like I am out of here. Itachi, you will be pleased to know that your target is inside along with your brother. Lets go Zetsu." Tobi said as the two of them merged with the ground.

"So who gets who, hm?" Deidara asked.

"I think it is obvious who gets who?" Sasori replied.

At that, everyone split into three groups. Itachi and Kisame were being pursued by Suigetsu and Dosu. Deidara and Sasori were followed by Sasorimaru and Anko. Kakuzu and Dero were left with Zaku and Jugo.

(A/N: This is my first time writing three battles like this so forgive me if the quality is terrible.)

Itachi and Kisame stopped when they were in the clear meadow. Suigetsu and Dosu stopped when they saw their targets stop.

"So I guess I get the Hozuki, right Itachi?" Kisame said with a smile. He took his Samehada and pointed it at Suigetsu. "You think you can defeat me? Not even Zabuza could have defeated me and you are weaker than him."

"Don't compare me to him. And besides, I am much different than anyone you have faced before." Suigetsu said as he took out his Zanbato. The two charged at each other and the two swords collided. Kisame was easily overpowering Suigetsu in strength.

"That is all you have? This is no fun." Kisame said as he completely overpowered Suigetsu and cut him in two. Suigetsu turned into water. Kisame walked backwards a bit with a surprised look on his face. "What the hell?"

Suigetsu began to emerge into himself again. "Told you I wasn't like anyone else you fought. Your water tricks won't work on me. Your sword won't affect me as long as I have mine. And your strength is worthless against water. This will be over before you know it."

Itachi looked at his opponent. Dosu did the same. Dosu was informed about Itachi and his eye jutus. He just hoped that his melody arm would defeat the Uchiha. Itachi pointed his finger at Dosu. Dosu knew that a genjutsu can be activated with just fingers as well, but was as rare as one handed hand seals. Dosu closed off his chakra and released himself from the illusion just in time to see five kunai fly towards him. He dodged and pointed his own finger at Itachi. Itachi, not seeing any hand signs being formed, just thought his opponent was mocking him, until he saw the chakra in the air. Not knowing what that meant, he readied himself for anything. He didn't expect the sound. Itachi dropped to his knees and vomited on the floor. Dosu amplified the intensity of the sound and Itachi was even in more pain. Itachi barely managed to look at Dosu into his eye but Dosu saw this and closed his eye. Dosu then opened his left eye from behind the bandages and saw Itachi and everything else as if it was sonar. (Think Daredevil.)

Itachi couldn't move until he felt water. The sound stopped and he saw that his opponent was struck by a water jutsu. Itachi looked at Kisame and saw him fighting against his opponent. It looked like it was an even fight. Kisame saw his partner look at him and he nodded his head slightly. Itachi did the same.

Suigetsu swung his sword at Kisame but only hit a water clone.

"Don't like it do you? I also can fight with water like you. I have more than enough chakra to match your water trick." Kisame said as he created five more water clones. The clones ran towards Suigetsu. Suigetsu just ran towards the clones and beheaded them all and continued to run for Kisame. They blocked the other's sword and Kisame once again overpowered Suigetsu. And once again, Suigetsu formed into water and emerged as if nothing happened. Kisame and Itachi then regrouped and disappeared.

Deidara was flying in the air with Sasori jumping below him. The two stopped in a small clearing in the forest. They spotted Sasorimaru and Anko and readied themselves.

"Are you prepared Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"Of course Master Sasori. I even brought my greatest masterpiece to date, hm." Deidara replied.

"I will get the leader. You get the girl." Sasori said.

"Why? I will admit that she is beautiful, but I won't get any inspiration from her, hm." Deidara said.

"I have a score to settle with him." Sasori replied as he moved away to separate himself from Deidara. Sasorimaru walked towards Sasori and took out his two hand tails.

"Let us see who the better scorpion is." Sasorimaru said as he lunged one of his tails at Sasori. Sasori blocked with his own tail. The wooden tail pulled and Sasorimaru flew towards Sasori. Sending his other tail towards a tree, Sasorimaru stopped in mid air. He retracted his first tail and landed on the ground. Sasori ripped his mouth cloth and opened his mouth. Hundreds of needles flew towards Sasorimaru.

Forming hand seals, Sasorimaru grew his armor and the needles just bounced off. Sasorimaru charged at Sasori, who sent his tail at his target. Sasorimaru dodged and sent one tail at Sasori. Sasori blocked with his tail but was left exposed from his side and Sasorimaru's other tail pierced Sasori's puppet. Sasori retracted his other tail and formed hand seals with that hand. Acid dripped from the tail which was in Sasori. The Acid began to burn away the entire side of the puppet. Sasori opened the back of the puppet and jumped out before it was too late.

Deidara was flying above when he saw a chain appear out of the trees and head straight for him. Deidara dodged and created some spider bombs. He sent them into the trees and heard the explosions around him. Then a giant gust of wind was heading straight in Deidara's direction. Deidara tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. His bird suffered massive damage and Deidara was forced to jump off. The bird fell down on the ground and Deidara looked around. He could not see the woman anywhere.

Anko summoned a python the size of a two story building and told it to go after Deidara. Deidara saw the snake and created some bird bombs and threw them at the snake, who dodged them. Deidara detonated the bombs and the blast harmed the snake. The snake poofed away, but five more, smaller snakes, appeared in its place and headed for Deidara.

"Shit. This bitch is like Orochimaru, hm." Deidara said as he formed even more bird bombs and threw them at the snakes. The snakes were destroyed and Deidara looked around for Anko but could not find her. Anko then appeared behind Deidara and sent snakes at him from her arm sleeves. Deidara couldn't dodge in time and the snakes bit him. But what the snakes bit turned out to be a clay clone, which Deidara detonated. Anko was thrown back into a tree. Deidara jumped down from a tree and began to create a spider bomb when a scorpion tail grabbed his arm. Deidara looked for the source, but only saw that it came from the direction where Sasorimaru and his partner were fighting. Anko saw her chance and threw a set of kunai and shuriken at Deidara. Deidara couldn't dodge them in time so he took out a kunai and deflected the ones which were aimed for his vital points. The others impaled Deidara in the chest and arm.

A puppet then appeared and was about to strike Anko when the tail, which was holding Deidara, threw Deidara into the puppet. The puppet and Deidara fell on the floor. Sasorimaru appeared next to Anko and retracted his tail. The puppet got up and grabbed Deidara and carried it into the trees.

"Thanks." Anko said.

"Yeah, no problem. How you handling him?" Sasorimaru asked.

"It was sort of a stalemate until he blew up his clone. I wasn't expecting that." Anko replied. "You?"

"The same. I got rid of his armor puppet but he sent out two puppets which worked as a pair. I managed to cripple one of them but he sent the other in your direction." Sasorimaru said.

"Oi, Master Sasori, what gives, hm?" Deidara asked as he was approached to his partner. It was then that Deidara saw that his partner was not the same. Sasori was no longer the small hunchbacked man he always saw. Now he saw a red haired teenager.

"Is that you, Master Sasori?" Deidara asked.

"I had to get you out of there. And yes. This is my real body." Sasori replied.

"Why did you need me to get out of there, hm?" Deidara asked.

"I just got a message from Pein telling us all to retreat. Konan captured her target and it takes priority." Sasori replied.

"Why didn't I get the message, hm?" Deidara asked.

"You did. You just didn't realize it. It came at the same time as one of your bombs exploded." Sasori replied.

"Do we regroup or just go there?" Deidara asked.

"Just go there. Dero was already defeated." Sasori said as Deidara formed two birds. They got on and flew away.

Kakuzu and Dero saw their opponents in front of them.

"I will get the tall one." Dero said as he threw kunai at Jugo.

Zaku shot out a powerful sound blast at the kunai, which were sent back at their owner. Dero and Kakuzu jumped away from each other. Dero ran towards Jugo, who by now formed two claws and charged at Dero. Jugo punched Dero, who in response kicked Jugo in the ribs. Dero flew back as Jugo was getting even more pumped up. Dero got up and formed hand seals.

"Ninja Art: Metal Spike Tower." Dero yelled as metal spikes appeared from the ground with a bigger one behind Dero. Dero got on and put his hands down onto his tower. The spikes on the floor then began to move at surround Jugo. Jugo began to swing his arms at the metal spikes, but nothing happened.

Zaku shot out more blasts at Kakuzu, who shot out a powerful wind attack at Zaku. The wind attack overpowered the sound blast and Zaku jumped out of the way. Kakuzu then appeared behind Zaku and was about to kill Zaku in one punch when a metal spike appeared in front of him and was blown to bits from the punch. Zaku saw this and jumped away from Kakuzu, who was now getting pissed at his partner.

Kakuzu saw his partner on his tower. Kakuzu used his fire justu. Zaku dodged out of the way but some of the fire was still heading his way, so Zaku blew the fire away. The remaining fire was heading towards Jugo and Dero. Jugo saw the fire and formed his cursed seal into armor which surrounded his body. Dero was caught off guard and was incinerated. Kakuzu saw what he did and was a bit happy inside. He was about to continue when he got the message from Pein. He was a bit angry that he had to stop his fight, but obeyed and disappeared.

The six members of Hakubo regrouped at the base.

"Where did they go?" Suigetsu asked.

"They must have all retreated for something. Most likely, one of the other members caught their biju." Sasorimaru said. "Let's go see how our other two members did."

They entered their base and saw Naruto and Sasuke next to the body of what was Aradam. They all approached the body and saw that it wasn't Aradam.

"Who is this guy? And where is Aradam?" Anko asked.

"That guy was Aradam. He was a clone remember. This was probably the sacrifice used. I heard of this technique from when I was with Orochimaru." Sasorimaru said. "The Akatsuki leader uses this technique."

"So now what?" Jugo asked.

"Well, we each saw how we did. By the looks of things, we did much better than I thought we would do. But still, we need to train. Jugo, help Sasuke use his cursed seal. I will train with Naruto. Anko, try to get in contact with the other two we had in mind. See if they will join us." Sasorimaru said. Anko nodded her head.

Meanwhile

The nine members of Akatsuki appeared in a cave.

"How was the attack?" Pein asked.

"They were far stronger than we thought." Replied Itachi.

"Any casualties?" Pein asked.

"Dero died." Kakuzu said.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Kisame asked.

"He got in my way." Kakuzu said firmly.

"Don't worry, I found the perfect partner for you. I will send you there after this sealing." Pein said.

"Yes sir." Kakuzu said.

Pein formed hand seals and summoned the giant sealing statue. Everyone then focused and began the ritual.

Three days Later

"We are finished. I have new assignments for you all. Kakuzu, go to the Ill Omen Tavern in Marsh Country and meet your new partner. His name is Hidan. Sasori and Deidara, begin tracking your bijus. Deidara's should be somewhere in the Sand Village. Itachi and Kisame, you two go search for Kisame's biju. The Kyubi is still too early for capture. Zetsu, track down your Orochimaru's ring and keep an eye out for this group, Hakubo. Me and Konan will take over the Rain Village. Dismissed." Pein said as all the members vanished.

That's it for now. I hope the update will be soon.

Please review. I beg of you.


End file.
